Second time around
by sam-derevko
Summary: He loved her and lost her.She loved him and he left her.yrs later,they see each other again.Is she ready to forgive him?Is he ready to give her up once more?Well,they do say,love is sweeter the second time around.sequel of Bitter Sweet Symphony.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH Harry POTTER, ITS SETTINGS, CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING AT ALL! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT! I DONT OWN IT!

That's all. heheÜ


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express whistles loudly announcing for all the students to come aboard. The students all ride the train. Some with smiles on their faces, some with frowns, and some with so much nervousness you'll be surprised they're not running away screaming. Hermione smiled.

It had been years since she had come to this platform. She had spent several years at Hogwarts and missed it badly. She had remembered first year with the sorcerers' stone and second year in the chamber of secrets. Harry and his little adventures. She smiled at the happy moments they shared and the sad ones.

Hermione placed her hand on her cheek and rubbed it carefully. She could still feel the slap Ron had given her.

Flashback

"Let us not make their sacrifices be made in vein and let it be known to all. This is a day of peace. A day of Joy. A day of the light!" Dumbledore announced.

Harry, Hermione and Ron jumped up in joy.

The order members, one by one, apparated out of the graveyard and came back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were left behind.

"Harry! Ron! Don't leave just yet." Hermione said stopping them from apparating.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry said beaming.

"Um. I have something to tell you. I don't think your going to like it though." Hermione said looking at the ground.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Um. I…I'm… I am with…Draco." She said the last part in barely a whisper.

"Didn't quite catch the last part. You are with who?" Ron said staring at Hermione.

"I…I…I'm in love with Draco." She said a little more clearly.

"What?!?" Ron shouted.

"Harry, Ron! I am truly in love with him. He is in love with me as well. It happened during seventh year. I…I couldn't help it!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione! Look at me and tell me your not in love with Malfoy!" Ron shouted at her.

Hermione looked up and stared at his blue eyes. Not a word was uttered.

Ron looked ready to explode. His face turned red. He put up his hand and slapped Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione fell to the ground, rubbing her cheek in pain. Her tears finally fell.

"I can not believe you! After all he has done to us? To you! What has gotten into you? He is the enemy! He is Malfoy! You and he can never be together! You know that! He is only going to hurt you! Don't you even care?" Ron exploded.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Was all Hermione could say. She was crying hard.

"Hermione." Harry finally spoke.

He bent down and hugged Hermione.

"No matter what you're decision is. I'll always be here for you. Got that?" Harry smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled.

"Harry! I cant believe this! Your actually okay with this?" Ron shouted.

Harry got up calmly and helped Hermione up as well.

"Malfoy saved my life." He stated plainly.

"What?!? How could _he_ save your life?" Ron asked still furious.

"He jumped in front of the curse that Voldemort wanted to use on me. If it wasn't for him, the light wouldn't have won. Not only that. He saved Hermione's life. Don't you remember? He shielded Hermione with the killing curse." Harry said.

"But…But… he is evil! He… he taunted us for all these years! He is the son of a deatheater!" Ron said, slightly calmed down a bit.

"He did taunt us. But he changed. And his father does not control him anymore." Hermione answered.

"He changed for me." She said to herself.

"Fine! Hermione, I trust you to make the right decision but if he does anything to you, come to us. Okay?" Ron said defeated.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Oh guys!" she hugged them again.

They apparated to Hogwarts where a huge feast was in store for them.

End Flashback

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She remembered trying to look for Draco. But she never found him. Her heart broke. She didn't understand.

Flashback

"Draco? Draco?" she called through the common room.

There was no answer.

"Draco? They're waiting for us in the great hall! Where are you? I have to tell you something!" she said as she ran up to Draco's room.

She pushed the door open to find it completely empty. There was only a note on his pillow.

She ran over to it and read.

_Goodbye._

That was it. No signature. No explanation. Just… goodbye.

She felt her tears form and she fell to the floor crying.

_When you know_

_That you know_

_Who you love_

_You can't deny it_

_Or go back_

_Or give up_

_Or pretend_

_That you don't buy it_

_When its clear this time_

_You've found the one_

_You never let him go_

_Cause you know_

_And you know_

_That you know_

_When you feel_

_In your skin_

_In your bones_

_And the hollows_

_Of your heart_

_There's no way_

_You can wait_

_Till tomorrow_

_When there isn't any_

_Doubt about it_

_Once you come this close_

_Cause you know_

_And you know_

_That you know  
_

_You can feel_

_Loves around you_

_Like the sky_

_Round the moon_

_This is how_

_Love has found you_

_Now you know_

_What to do  
_

_When you know_

_That you know_

_Who you need_

_You cant deny it_

_Or go back_

_Or give up_

_Or pretend_

_That you don't buy it  
_

_When its clear this time_

_You've found the one_

_You'll never let him go_

_Cause you know_

_And you know_

_That you know_

_And its time_

_You come in_

_From the cold  
_

_And you know_

_That you know_

End Flashback

She wiped a tear away and forced herself to forget the pain.

She was snapped back to reality by the Hogwarts express whistling once more.

"Aunt Hermione!" a voice shouted.

Hermione wiped her tears and headed towards the train.

"Now Jade, do you want me to tell Grandpa and Grandma you don't want to leave?" she mocked.

"No! I just… just tell Uncle Fred and George to send me lots of pranks!" she smiled.

"Okay." She smiled.

She waved goodbye to Jade admiring her beauty.

She had silvery hair and blue eyes. She was sure Bill and Fleur were proud. Jade was so beautiful and such an athletic person. But she never liked anything more than Quidditch. Hermione was also waiting for her veela inheritance to come out. What Hermione liked most of all that she had top grades in her year! Hermione smiled.

Suddenly, the train started moving. Hermione backed away waving.

She put her hand in her jeans pockets and began walking towards the exit.

(Authors note: She is only 19-23 years old.)

She zipped up her jacket and was about to walk out when something stopped her.

"Draco! I might miss the train! Hurry up!" a small voice said.

Hermione turned her head to find a boy with slivery blonde hair pulling someone in black robes towards the slowly moving train.

"Alright, alright. Get a move on! Quick! Run into the entrance okay? Monty go!" the man said.

The boy jumped in and waved.

The man waved back and turned around. He was wearing a black cloak, pants, and shirt. He had silvery blonde hair but his eyes were hidden by his black shades.

"Her-Hermione?" he said.

Hermione just stood there. Unsure of what to do. He took of his shades and she saw those silver eyes. There was no mistaking. This was Draco Malfoy. The man that caused her so much pain.

"Hermione… I…" he started but she interrupted him.

"You don't need to say anything. I… I am sure you did what your heart told you. I will be going now. I… Im finally over you." She said in an expressionless tone.

During those last few years, she had begun to perfect hiding her emotions. The truth was that she wanted to cry. She wanted to come up to him and slap him to oblivion.

"Hermione…" he trailed off again.

Hermione held up her hand and signaled him not to continue.

"No. I don't want to hear it… Malfoy." She said the last words unintentionally.

She apparated out of the scene before she could hear what she had wanted to hear for so long.

"Hermione… I'm sorry. I will love you forever…"

Draco POV

He had gotten so hurt by her words and what she had called him. Malfoy. Not Draco. Malfoy. The name she called him before seventh year. The name she called him when she despised him and it hurt him so much.

He apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco? are you done seeing Monty off the train?" Pansy asked.

"yeah. Sure."

Authors Note:

Hey! I am back! Finally! Bitter Sweet Symphony has a sequel! I hope this will do! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione apparated back to her and Ginnys' home. She let a tear fall on her face.

What was she doing? Surely she was over him by now. She knew that. This was the first time she had cried about him since it happened.

She was acting childish. She decided that it was time she make amends with him. She was going to do what she had never thought to be possible. Befriend Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione? You home yet? Harry, Ron and I are in the kitchen! Get down here quick!"

Ginnys' voice rang in the air.

Hermione wiped her tears and cast a spell on herself to hide that she was crying just a second ago.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted.

Hermione beamed. She sat down across Ginny and Harry who were holding hands.

"Hey Harry, Ron." She greeted.

Ron smiled at her.

"What's up? Why are we all here?" she asked.

"Well, um… we have good news!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Really?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Um… yeah." Harry said and he turned red.

"What?" Hermione finally asked.

"Um… We're engaged." Ginny said beaming.

"Bloody Hell! Im so happy for you!" Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny.

Ron, however, just had his jaw to the floor eyes transfixed on Harry.

"Um… Ron?" Hermione said waving her hands in front of Ron's face.

"Uh… Yeah. Congratulations mate. Guess we're going to be in-laws now eh?" he said a little too protectively.

Harry was relieved that Ron had accepted it, even if Ron was straining himself not to look daggers at Harry, and began smiling.

Hermione was so happy!

"Hermione! I want you to be my maid of honor!" Ginny smiled.

"Of course!"

"Oh! Hermione! I am so happy. But can you please help me with one more thing?" Ginny said happily.

"Sure! What?"

"Um… You better help me plan the wedding and… Find me a dress!" she giggled.

"Of course! We'll go shopping!"

The girls talked excitedly.

Draco POV

He woke up sweating. He dreamed of her again.

He suddenly remembered the events that had taken place.

He had seen Hermione again. She had already gotten over him. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she had moved on and did not suffer, but sad that he could never have her again.

He shook the thought away and went to the bathroom. He took a long cold shower and dressed up in his usual black robes.

He opened his door and found Pansy just about to knock.

"Oh! Draco. You're up…" she trailed off.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Marco wanted to see you." She said and a silver haired boy appeared from behind her.

"Hey Marco. Do you want to play Quidditch with me? Then after we can go to Diagon Ally to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies." he asked kneeling down.

Marco smiled and hugged Draco.

"Draco. I wanted… I wanted to discuss things about Marco, Monty and… and our plans." She finished.

"Maybe later. Marco and I got some quality time needed." He said and headed to the Quidditch field with Marco.

Hermione POV

Hermione was strolling through the shops of Diagon Ally looking for a perfect dress with Ginny.

They had walked into dozens of shops but none seemed quite right.

Harry and Ron had gotten themselves into Quidditch again and walked right in the Quidditch shop when they arrived.

Hermione was getting tired and sat down at Florence Fortecue's Ice Cream parlor.

Ginny sat beside her and sighed.

"This is impossible!" she said defeated.

"No way, Ginny. This is not the only shopping location! We will not give up!" Hermione announced.

Ginny smiled weakly and told Hermione she needed time alone.

Hermione understood and went over to the Quidditch store to hang out with Harry and Ron.

Once inside, she went looking through the humongous store for any sign of red or jet black hair. She suddenly came to a stop when she found a certain blonde looking at a model of the Ireland Quidditch Team.

She walked up to him and cleared her throat. She didn't know why but she wanted Dra- I mean, Malfoy. To be her friend.

He looked up surprised but his silver eyes became cold and hardened once again.

"Good afternoon." She said stiffly.

He just simply nodded.

"Well, I… I wanted to speak with you." She said.

He looked right at her listening intently.

"I… I do not want us to become bitter rivals once again. I would like to still maintain our friendship even of we can not go any further. I will understand if you decline." She said.

He looked surprised. After a while, he still did not respond.

"Well, it seems I may have miscalculated. Good day." She said and began to turn her back.

He caught her wrist and she looked at him.

"I want to be friends." He said.

"Um… sure. Let's start over. I am Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He said and took her hand and shook it.

Once they were done he didn't let go. She looked uncomfortable and moved her hand away.

They looked at each others' eyes once again and Hermione was mesmerized.

They were inching closer once more.

She could feel her heart beating once again as if fate had never placed a trick on them. She had not felt like this in such a long time. It felt as if she was seventeen once more and still in love with the man in front of her.

She looked up at his eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes.

"Ahhh!" a boy squealed tugging on Draco's robes to make a greater gap between them.

Hermione stood back.

Malfoy kneeled down and a boy with silvery blonde hair identical to his was holding a Chuddly Cannon hat.

"Marco. What are you doing? Do you want it?" he asked.

The little boy smiled.

"Okay. Just a minute." He told the boy.

Marco went over to fall in line for the cash register.

"Um… he has an illness. He can't speak. The healers can't fix it. They say his magical entity is the only way to unlock it. We don't know what to do. They say that he has to say his first words by will. Healers said that the reason is that he doesn't want to speak." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No. It's okay. Pansy and I are taking care of him."

Hermione was surprised.

"Pansy?"

Authors Note:

Hey! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback

"Pansy?"

End Flashback

"Yeah. She lives with me in Malfoy manor." He answered nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She is the one who usually takes care of Marco. And Monty when he's not at Hogwarts. She is real nice. Always takes care of me as well. She is a very good mother."

"That's good then."

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I have to go. I guess I will see you soon." She said and left.

Draco POV

He went over to Marco lining up.

After he had paid, they went over to the fireplace and flooed back to Malfoy manor.

"Draco. You're already back from Diagon Ally?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah."

Marco yawned.

"You better let Marco sleep. He should be exhausted." Pansy advised.

"Yeah."

Draco led Marco to his room and watched him as he slept. He reminded Draco so much of himself. Marco's hair was the same length as his but he had not inherited the Malfoy silver eyes. Instead his was sky blue. Just like Pansy's. He suddenly remembered the events that took place earlier in the day.

He smiled slightly when he remembered what had happened. He was still in love with Hermione.

"That bloody prophecy…" he cursed unconsciously.

When he found that Marco had been asleep he left Marco's room and headed for his own.

"Draco! Wait. We have to discuss the… the plans. About us…" Pansy interrupted him.

"I am sorry but we can discuss our plans later. I am exhausted and also need my rest. I promise we'll talk soon. I'm sorry Pansy." He told her and locked his door.

He went over to his bed and laid down.

He closed his eyes and sleep immediately took him.

Hermione POV

She went back to Ginny to find her crying.

"Ginny! What's wrong?"

"I… I… what- what if… what if we were never meant to be? What if… not finding a dress is a sign! What of the fates are trying to tell us something?! What if we were never meant to be together?" she sobbed.

"Oh… Ginny… Do you love Harry?"

"Of course!" she said as if insulted that Hermione would think otherwise.

"Then you are meant to be. This might just all be a test. You have to stay strong! For Harry! If you can't manage just because of your wedding dress than what about the troubles you'll have to face later on? You will get through this! Do not lose hope! This is just a dress. Besides, Harry, Ron and I are here for you. Never forget that."

"Im sorry." Ginny said wiping her tears away.

"No need to be sorry. You're in a very delicate state right now." Hermione understood.

"No. I'm sorry for having you go through this and listen to me and my ranting. You're the best friend I've ever had!" Ginny sobbed.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny.

Hermione bid Ginny good bye and apparated back to her house. She immediately changed into her night gown and slept peacefully.

The suns rays couldn't have been more welcome as Hermione stretched her arms. She smiled and headed to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She went over to the sink and brushed her teeth. As soon as she was through, she left her bathroom and went over to her dresser.

She got her wand and flicked it. Her hair was instantly dry. She went over to her closet and looked for an outfit. She was going to Diagon Ally to meet Ginny for another dress search.

She honestly didn't feel like it much. She had been searching for a white gown for days now. She was even considering sketching one out for Ginny instead but she said she didn't want her to be a dress to be a burden to Hermione. Hermione honestly thought that it would have been more convenient to sketch it. She was so tired of looking through so many stores for a dress not meant for her. She knew she promised to help and Ginny was her best friend but she wanted someone by her side as well. Even if she never admitted it.

She chose her fitted jeans and a white shirt. She tied her hair in a ponytail with a white clip.

She was about to apparate when an owl flew through her window. It dropped a letter on her bed and flew off.

She was curious and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you are surprised to hear from me so soon but I wanted to invite you to tea. I wanted to talk to you. Besides, Marco and I are alone here. You wouldn't want him to be left alone with me now would you? If you do accept, please use floo powder and say, 'Malfoy Manor.' At around 10 am?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione was surprised.

She was debating with herself. Go to Draco's house, or go with Ginny? On one hand, you promised Ginny. One the other, you haven't spoken to him in ages.

She finally made a decision.

She got a piece of parchment and wrote.

_Sorry. I can't come. I will meet you next time. I told a friend id go with them. I hope you understand. See you next time._

_Hermione_

She sent it off by her owl and watched it fly away still unsure of what she was doing. She checked her watch and gasped.

She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!"

Authors note:

Please send me any review, suggestion, comments or violent reactions of any sort. Go on! I can take it! WAAAAHHHH! Joke! Hehe

To: jealousofhermione14

Hey! Jade is Bill and Fleur's daughter. You know, the part veela in the fourth book? Well, Fred and George are Jade's uncles and Hermione is just called Aunt Hermione coz of respect. You know, when a child calls someone aunt and uncle even if its not by blood just for respect? Well, its like that.

To: all readers

Just to clear things up, Draco left Hermione in Bitter Sweet Symphony because of a prophecy that was overheard by himself. It stated that if he would stay with Hermione, she would die. He didn't want that. Note: he did not hear the whole prophecy. Anyway, it's the prophecies fault!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

"Malfoy Manor!"

End Flashback

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and found herself in a dimly lit room.

"Hermione?" a vice suddenly appeared.

"Um… hello? Who's there?" she managed to cough out.

"It's me. Draco. Didn't think you'd show up." He said stepping out of the shadow.

"Oh. Um… I had nothing to do today anyway." She lied.

"Oh. Do you want to go with me to Marco's room?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

They walked in silence outside the room she had flooed in. They walked the huge corridors. She was slightly surprised at the size of his house. It was humongous! It was like being in Hogwarts again.

They stopped at a door that was pure black.

Draco opened the door.

Hermione gasped.

The room was gigantic! It had rainbows and the sky painted on its walls and the clouds actually moved. So did the birds and other animals. There was a cloud bed on the side of the room and it was full of cloud like pillows. The middle of the room had a huge chandelier with geometrical shapes instead of the usual diamonds. It looked perfect for a child's room.

The room was full of toys.

She noticed Marco playing by himself in a corner. He was drawing on a piece of parchment.

Draco walked up to him and she followed suit.

"Marco? Someone is here to see you." He told the little boy.

Marco looked up and saw Hermione. He smiled at her and stood up. He bowed and pointed at his nameplate beside his bed.

"Your name is Marco, right?" she asked politely.

He nodded and walked over to her hesitantly. She smiled and he gained more confidence. He hugged her legs since it was the only thing he could reach of her.

"Marco is so sweet. How old is he?" she asked kneeling and hugging Marco back.

"He is almost 4. His brother, Monty, is 5." Draco answered.

"What? How? Isn't he the one you brought to the Hogwarts Express a couple of days ago?" she asked.

"Truth is, he only drank a whole lot of age potion but the healers couldn't fix it anymore so they just enhanced his brain mentally. I changed all his records to show he was eleven. It was an accident actually. I was concocting the potion for Professor Snape when he came into my room. He tripped and landed in the cauldron. He swallowed most of it." Draco explained.

"So Monty is at Hogwarts now, right?" she asked while ruffling Marco's hair.

Marco pouted and Hermione giggled.

"Yes. I wrote a letter to Dumbledore about his situation and assured that Monty would be fine academically, physically, spiritually and socially."

"Oh." She started to play drawing with Marco.

"I'll leave you two. I do have to prepare the tea." Draco said retreating.

"Wait. _You_ are making the tea?" Hermione asked raising her eye brow.

"No. More likely that I ask the house elves to make the tea." He admitted and closed the door.

Hermione smiled and continued playing with Marco.

She drew on a separate piece of parchment and conjured up muggle crayons. She handed some to Marco so he could color his picture too.

She drew a picture of a muggle home. She colored it s that it looked just like her old home with her parents. She missed it so much. She quickly wiped the tear in her eye and continued on working. She finished and went to see Marco's drawing.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

He showed her a picture of what she presumed as Draco, Pansy, Monty and himself in the middle. They were all standing close together and Draco was wearing a tux while Pansy was wearing a white gown. But Marco hastily took it away again and she saw him add someone else. She was curious but after a couple of minutes, she found herself in the picture holding Marco's hand beside Draco. She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing at the moment.

"So, Marco. Do you know who I am?" Hermione asked the little child while she magically placed the pictures on the wall.

He shook his head.

"Well, I am Hermione Granger." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and stood up. He pulled Hermione's hand up so that she would stand. She obediently followed and he led her to his toy trunk.

He took out a miniature model of Harry on his Firebolt. It was a toy now sold in stores since Harry was an international Quidditch Team. But he quit to become an Auror and because he couldn't stand the fame anymore.

She looked at Marco, confused, and he pointed at a heap of news papers near his closet.

She went over to it and found a picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself smiling in the news paper headed 'You-Know-Who destroyed!'

She smiled at him.

"Yes. I know Harry Potter." She said.

He smiled back at her. He took out something from the trunk as well and hid it behind his back. He signaled her to close her eyes and put out her hand. She smiled and did as she was told.

She held out her hand and felt something being placed on it. She opened her eyes to find a tiny white rose bud in her palm. She stared at it then to Marco.

He was smiling and staring at something on his wall. She followed his gaze and found a picture of Draco and Marco playing Quidditch.

She looked back at him and he gave a smirk that could rival Draco's.

She just stared.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. A small house elf came in.

"Tea is ready miss. It will be served at the gardens. I will escort you and Mr. Marco there." It squeaked.

Hermione took Marco's hand and they walked together following the house elf.

She occasionally stole a few glances at Marco. She saw true happiness in his eyes. He was trying to tell her something a moment ago but she couldn't decipher it.

It was as if he had a secret that was unknown to all and she was given a small peek into it. She was so curious. She now knew it was about Draco. That was a tip. But what about it? He seemed so content with his life. Why wouldn't he want to speak? What did this child know that could prevent him from talking just to not speak of it?

She was led to a beautiful garden. There were roses and a fountain. The rose bushes circled the entire garden and a waterfall was seen at the far right corner where the water landed in a little fish pond. The fountain was dead center and gave the garden an elegant look to it. There were little café tables encircling the fountain. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Marco." Draco said appearing from behind them.

"Hope he wasn't any trouble." He said to Hermione.

"No. None at all. We had a lovely time." She told him trying to hide her confusion and fascination of the little boy.

Authors Note:

Hey! Please review! I know that I suck at writing so please bear with me! RROOOAAARRR! Hehe!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was seated next to Marco in the gardens. He was currently munching down some sandwiches.

"So Hermione, what did you end up doing after Hogwarts?" Draco asked sipping some tea.

"Well, I am currently a substitute teacher at Hogwarts and a part time job at St. Mungos as a healer. I also help out with Harry in his Auror trainees and catching dark wizards. Not that there are any left. But some do come out." She answered nonchalantly.

"How about you?"

"Well, I now own everything that the Malfoy family owns, I am now currently a substitute for the new potions professor named Professor Lindenburrow, and I am a part owner of the newest broom manufacturers the Lightningbolts." Draco answered trying not to brag but was doing a bad job.

"Wow. You're really quite a success." Hermione smirked.

"Hey! That's my smirk!" he said and they both laughed.

"So… I've been wondering… How could you use magic if you never graduated?" Hermione suddenly voiced out.

"Well, I did complete the seventh year requirements since I took the N.E.W.T.S. during the summer and I only really missed the ceremony which was not really mandatory. So, technically, I did graduate." He answered.

"Oh… I've been wondering about that…" Hermione acted like she was in deep thought.

Suddenly, a sandwich came flying towards her head. It hit her on her forehead.

Draco was clutching his sides and laughing hard.

"Draco Malfoy!" she screamed and threw some sandwiches at him.

He easily ducked and threw some towards her but she was able to move out of the way.

Marco started joining in and was throwing all his sandwiches to Draco.

"Ahhh! Two against one! No fair!" Draco laughed.

"But you started it!" Hermione laughed back.

The sandwiches came flying in every direction.

After a couple of minutes, their ammo ran out and they had to change since there were lettuce, tomatoes and all kinds of sauces on them. Hermione couldn't stop laughing since there was ketchup and mustard in Draco's hair making it an unusual orange color.

"You better get changed. And have a shower." Hermione pointed out to Draco after her fits of laughter had subsided.

"Yeah, yeah." Was his only reply. He was still a little mad at her laughing her arse off while he suffered the evil orange hair syndrome.

"Well, I better leave. See you when I see you." Hermione smiled and at once, she apparated to her home without waiting for Draco's response.

Hermione got home and went straight to the shower. She used her favorite lavender shampoo and vanilla extract bath soap. She sighed as the stress of the day seemed to seep out of her.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself with a towel. She used the drying spell once more and changed to her red silk pajama pants and black spaghetti strap top.

She pulled the covers over herself and went into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up the nest day by a hooting sound outside her window. She checked her watch and found it had only been 5. She got up lazily and walked over to her window.

She opened the hatch and the owl flew in.

She recognized the owl at once. It was Pig. Pig came flying in and all her books and everything that was placed high was all falling down to the ground. She did her best to catch her things but Pig kept on messing it up more. She got so irritated that she did the freezing charm and everything froze.

She sighed and picked up Pigs letter.

_Hermione,_

_Hey! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out today. I know it's sort of early but I needed to ask you something. Meet me at Hogsmeade today at around 10? Thanks loads Hermione._

_Ron_

Hermione sighed and unfroze everything. A quick clean up spell and she threw Pig out the window. Honestly, that bird had done nothing but annoy her at the unholy hour of 5. He deserved it.

She yawned and decided that since she was up she might as well fix some breakfast.

"Lilou!" she called. (Pronounced as in lee-lou)

"Yes ms?" a house elf appeared.

"Well, here are your wages…" she said holding up a leather pouch. "And would you please fetch me some breakfast?" she asked kindly.

"Thanks you miss. Breakfast will be served soon. Would you want it in the dinning rooms or here madame?" Lilou asked.

"Oh. Here would be nice. Thank you." She said.

The little elf disappeared with a pop.

Hermione sighed as she lay down on her bed once more. She looked over to her bedside table and found the rose bud Marco had given her.

She took a better look at it and sighed.

'What was he hiding?' she thought.

A second later, her breakfast had arrived and she placed the rose bud carefully in her drawer.

Draco POV

Draco woke up at the sound of tears. He quickly raced out of his room to Marco's room. Marco was in his bed with tears streaming down his eyes as he slept.

Draco gently caressed his cheek and rocked Marco to sleep.

Marco quieted down a little and his tears stopped.

Draco couldn't bear this anymore. Marco had been crying most nights nowadays. He had no idea as to why. He couldn't bear it.

He got up from Marco's bed and sighed.

He left the room quietly and entered his own. He looked over to the drawing Marco had given him the other day. It was a picture of him and his brother Monty, Pansy, Himself and Hermione. He did not know why Hermione was in the picture. And he even drew her holding his hand.

He tore his eyes away and looked up at the ceiling.

'I wish this never happened…' regret filling his thoughts.

Hermione POV

Hermione had met Ron and they were walking around Hogsmeade. Ron was unnervingly quiet the whole time and it was starting to scare her. Ron was usually a man of words. But more often actions.

They arrived at the three broomsticks and ordered butterbeer.

The both sat down and an eerie silence took over them.

Suddenly, Ron looked like he was going to burst.

"Hermione! I… I can't take it anymore. I need to ask you something." He said his face unusually serious.

"What?"

Authors Note:

Hey! Whoever can guess what Ron wants to tell her will get a sneak peek at my next chapter! Any takers? heheÜ


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flashback

"Hermione! I… I can't take it anymore. I need to ask you something." He said his face unusually serious.

"What?"

End Flashback

"Well… you see… um… how do I put this?" Ron muttered looking at the floor.

"What? Come on. I am your best friend. Just tell me." Hermione said smiling

"Well, let's put it this way. I have a _friend_. Now, my _friend_ really likes this girl. But _he_ is too afraid to ask her out coz she might turn _him_ down and they won't talk anymore. And to make matters worse, she helps _him_ out at work and they became even closer…" He told her.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, _he_ doesn't want to ruin their friendship! I don't want to scare her away! I mean, _he_ doesn't want to scare her away." He said quietly.

"Well, I think _he_ should trust his feelings. I mean, if she doesn't agree, then maybe they're not meant to be and _he_ should just move on. I mean, if it's not meant, then its not. No use trying to fight it." She said wisely.

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best! I'll do just that! I mean, I'll tell my _friend_ to do that." He quickly covered.

"Right…" Hermione said with a knowing smile.

Draco POV

He was in Marco's room. He was playing with him and Marco was being his usual happy self. Draco smiled at Marco. He was so saddened at the sight of the boy. He just didn't understand him. He wanted to help him with his illness but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mmmm!" Marco groaned as he tried to snap Draco put of his hypnotized state.

"Oh! Marco. Sorry. I guess I dozed off. Want do you want to do now?" he asked the little boy.

Marco pointed at the picture of them playing Quidditch.

"Do you want to play?" Draco asked.

Marco's eyes sparkled with joy as he darted around the room looking for his broomstick and Quidditch attire. Draco smiled.

He quickly flicked his wand and his clothes changed to his Quidditch uniform. He flicked it again and Marco's clothes changed as well.

They walked out of the room and found Pansy there walking by.

"Hey Draco. Taking Marco to play?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Marco tripped on his broom and pushed Draco. Draco got caught off guard and almost fell on top of Pansy. But thankfully, he just sort off, pushed her lightly. They were in a weird position. Draco's lips were on pansy's cheeks.

Draco easily regained his composure and said goodbye to pansy.

He led Marco to their Quidditch stadium.

Hermione POV

She had arrived at St. Mungos for her afternoon shift.

She entered Mrs. Piolyter to give her usual dosage of medicine.

"There you go Mrs. Piolyter. That should get you up and ready for tomorrow!" she smiled.

"Thank you Hermione dear. Do come again tomorrow. The new healer here doesn't know what she is doing! You must replace her!" Mrs. Piolyter exclaimed.

"Oh, Mrs. Piolyter. You know I am just here for part time. Besides, you must give her a chance." She said smiling at the old woman.

"Oh, alright. But I am doing this just for you."

"Thank you. Well, I have to go. A patient in the next floor just got his spleen reduced. Hurts a lot, they tell me. Anyway, I must give him the potion. Good bye Mrs. Piolyter!"

"Good bye dearie."

Hermione smiled and went on her way. As she passed the front desk, she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Marco!" she said smiling.

Marco looked up and saw Hermione. He smiled and ran up to her. She hugged him back and kneeled down.

"What are you doing here? Where's Draco?" she asked him.

He pointed at the emergency ward.

"What happened?" she asked him slightly alarmed.

He pointed at the chairs and she saw two lightningbolt brooms. One of them, was a little tattered.

She told Marco to sit down while she went into the emergency ward. As she entered, she immediately found Draco sitting on one of the stretchers. She approached him.

"Hey. What's wrong? What happened?" she asked him eying his left arm in a cast.

"Oh. Nothing. We were just playing Quidditch when I got hit by a bludger. I fell a couple hundred feet. Good thing that the lightningbolt has a built in safety system so it caught me in time but the bludgers bruised by arm. The healers say that it would be fine by a couple of days." He told her.

"Oh. That's good. Marco was outside alone. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." He said. He got off the stretcher and walked towards the waiting room with Hermione.

"Um… I have to go. I have to give Mr. Krillert his potion. Um… are you sure you're alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll owl you soon. Um… so I have to go get Marco. See you."

"Yeah. See you."

"Bye."

Hermione smiled at him as his silhouette disappeared behind double doors. She sighed and decided to get back to work.

At the end of the day, Hermione told her colleagues that she was going to retire for the day and apparated out.

She appeared at the Ministry of Magic and went her way to the usual place. She arrived at the Auror office and she soon spotted Harry scribbling on a piece of parchment.

She quietly made her way behind him and when she noticed him get suspicious she said,

"Boo."

Harry jumped up and placed his hand over his chest.

"Hermione! You almost scared me to death!" he told her.

"Well, I came to help you guys. I just finished at St. Mungos and I thought I'd drop by." She smiled.

"Okay. Anyway, nothing much to do here. We just caught Crabbe and Goyle trying to break in to Gringotts a couple of hours ago. They didn't even past the first set of doors! It was pathetic really." Harry laughed.

"Oh. Well, if you don't need me, I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Harry stopped her. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Ron's been acting weird lately. Do you know why? Did he tell you?" Harry asked.

"Um… it might have been about the thing we spoke about earlier but im not sure."

"Can you tell me what it's about?"

Hermione told Harry all about the conversation between Ron and herself.

"Oh. I think I get it now." Harry said.

"Really? Care to share?" she smiled.

"Well, did you know that a certain someone always visits Ron and myself."

"Well, I do."

"Yeah… are you connecting this?" he asked as he kept making little motions at her.

"Um… yeah… No."

"Well… I'll tell you when im sure. Okay?"

Hermione bid Harry goodbye and left.

Draco POV

Draco lay on his bed reading his book about 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' when a knock was heard outside his door.

"Come in." he answered thinking it was Marco.

Pansy came in with his breakfast.

"What are you doing? The house elves could have handled that." He asked her.

"Well, I decided on doing it myself. One of the house elves is sick and the others are trying to cure her. So I decided to help out a bit." She told him laying down his breakfast on a table.

"That's pretty nice of you."

"I know. Anyway, I have to go. My mother requested me to head out to my old home. Could you take care of Marco? Or do you want me to bring him? I'm sure mother would be delighted."

"No. It's okay. I can take care of him. Have a safe journey. You know that there are still dangers in the world."

"I know. Now rest. You have to fix that arm of yours." Pansy smiled.

'You know, she is not so bad now. Well, a really big improvement to how she was at Hogwarts.' Draco thought. 'Maybe having two kids affected her.'

Hermione POV

She woke up at the crack of dawn and took a shower. She headed over to her desk and checked her schedule.

'Nothing planned for the day.' She thought.

She sat back on her chair and sighed. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A sketchpad and a pencil.

She decided, as fun, she would draw gowns.

At first it was just doodling. Then it started to get serious.

After a couple of hours and the sun was fully up, Hermione suspected it to be lunch time by then, She was done.

She stared at her drawing and sighed. It was beautiful but she couldn't help but feel jealous towards Ginny. She wanted a special someone too! Someone to hold her at night. Someone to keep her safe when she's all alone. Someone that she could love and be loved in return. Someone like D-…

Suddenly, a peck on her window and a hoot by an owl told her she had mail and it interrupted her train of thoughts.

She got up and let the owl in. It dropped the letter and left as suddenly as it came.

She opened the letter and read it through. Only one word came to mind.

'Malfoy.'

Authors Note:

Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions?

Hey! Just so you know, There was a winner in the contest!

Congratulations to: kriCket x0 ( )

Im sorry I wasn't able to give you the prize. My email could not send you the prize. If possible, please send me an alternate email add. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione sighed as she reread the letter to make sure she had it correctly.

She went down the stairs to her living room and threw some floo powder in the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" she shouted clearly.

With a swish of her robes she was gone.

She reappeared in the dark room once again but she could feel a pair of eyes watching her.

"Granger?" it asked.

She was surprised. No one spoke to her that way.

"Um? Hello?" she called.

Suddenly, out of the shadows a young man about the same age as herself was standing in front of her. He had dark hair and fair skin. He was well built and had dreamy blue eyes. His hair was a little messy like Harry's but was in a way fixed. He was gorgeous. She looked at him quizzically.

'Who is he?' she thought.

"Um… do I know you?" she asked.

"Not exactly. Let me reintroduce myself. Blaise Zambini." He told her bowing.

"Oh…"

"Listen. I am truly sorry for everything my fellow Slytherins had treated and done to you. May I just say, however, that I was never part of their plans or taunts." He told her.

"Um… yeah. Sure. Come to think of it… You are right. I never saw you with any of the other Slytherins when they… you know."

"Yes, well… we were only teenagers. Anyway, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh! Draco Malfoy invited me here. And you?"

"Same reason. I wonder why…"

As if on cue, Draco walked through the doors.

"Welcome!" he greeted.

"Hey Draco." Blaise greeted.

"Hello." Hermione said lamely.

Draco shook Blaise's hand and he did the same to Hermione.

"So why don't we go ahead to the gardens! Marco is there now."

"Draco. I can't stay. I just came to see what was up. I have to go." Hermione said.

"Oh. It's okay. I'll see you later I guess." Draco said disdainfully.

"Bye." Hermione said and she apparated.

"Guess it's you and me Blaise." Draco said.

"Yeah. But wait a sec. Was that really Granger? As in the one you used to call mudblood?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Draco! She is HOT! I can not believe I never saw that! You have got to help me hook up with her!"

"Um… okay?"

"Thanks man. Listen, I have got to go. I only came to see what was up. I'll hang out later on." He told Draco and apparated.

Draco stood there utterly bewildered. He immediately sent a house elf to take care of Marco and apparated to Hermione's house.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he appeared in her living room.

"What?" she called from the kitchen.

"Look, I know this sounds weird but do not go out with Blaise." He told her very straightforward.

"Uh… okay? But…why not? I mean, he is your best friend. And he seems good enough." She mocked him.

"Just don't!" he shouted very cross.

"Yeah! Well, since you feel so strongly about it, then you don't date him! Besides, I already agreed. He sent an owl ten seconds ago." She told him slightly cross herself that he shouted at her.

"What!"

"Yeah. What's your problem!" she asked him.

"It's just… well… have fun on your date!" he shouted and disapparated.

Hermione POV

'Uh… okay? Well, too make him mad I think I will go out with Blaise. He seemed nice enough to say sorry about things he never even did. Yeah. I will go out with him.' She thought.

_At the date_

"Hey Hermione." He greeted and bowed.

"Hello Blaise." She smiled.

He took her hand and kissed it. She couldn't help but feel a blush come on.

He entangled his arm with hers and led her to a small coffee shop.

He snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared.

"Yes Mr. Zambini? Table for two? This way."

They followed the waiter to a table a little behind the rest.

"So Hermione, you look beautiful tonight." He smiled.

"You do as well Blaise." She smiled back. She was beginning to like him.

Draco POV

Ever since Blaise had gotten one date from Hermione, neither himself nor Hermione owled or spoke to him anymore. He was getting suspicious.

"MMMMmmmmm!" a sound appeared from under him.

"Hey Marco. You miss Hermione don't you?" he asked the small child.

Marco nodded and pointed at the picture he drew of the whole family with Hermione.

"I do too Marco. I do too." He sighed.

Hermione POV

She had spent every spare minute with Blaise and Ginny. She went out with Blaise almost every night and went Wedding Planning with Ginny almost everyday. She was so busy! She began to like Blaise. He was great.

He was so kind. And sweet, and dreamy, and gorgeous, and he liked her! She was utterly surprised when she found out that he was a poet. Yeah, a poet. He gave her little poems after every date. Each poem was different. Some described her, some described how he felt. He was very sweet.

_Your fair presence shone in the night_

_Your brown eyes was such a sight_

_You beautiful hair_

_I was just able to stare_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_What should I do to conserve this?_

_You are the light of my life_

_Before you I lived in strife_

_And the days were cold and weary_

_But then I found myself dreaming_

_Your touch, your smile_

_I wanted them all_

_Your eyes, your laugh_

_I'd go through anything at all_

_You made me want to live_

_You made me want to give_

_Life another chance_

_To show me it was grand_

_And I am thankful for your heart_

_Where I again could start._

Every time he gave her a poem, it was accompanied by a white rose. She kept them all. She placed the roses around her house and the poems in a box nest to her bed. She was falling. She knew it. She was just hoping that Blaise was too.

An owl appeared at the front of her window. She got up and let it in but it merely bowed and left the letter on her windowsill. She smiled and immediately knew who it was from.

_Oh fair maiden_

_The light of my world_

_Let me experience heaven_

_Once more in your world_

_Please meet me at your doorstep_

_Not later than three_

_Because I have much to tell you_

_And I await thee._

She wondered what it could be when another owl swooped in her open window and dropped a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I will be leaving soon. I do not know when I will be back. I will circle the globe with Marco so we can find a cure for him. He becomes restless more often than before. I am very worried. If you need me, please owl me._

_D.M._

Draco was leaving? Come to think of it, she had not spoken to him in a long time. She began to write a letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Please be successful on your trip. Good luck! I am sorry I don't visit or owl anymore, I just have been so busy! With the wedding coming and Blaise. Remember the other time you came here? Well, that's when I decided to go out with Blaise. Too annoy you. But then I don't know, I think im falling Draco! What should I do? Isn't it too soon? I mean, we only re-met a month ago._

_All my Love,_

_Hermione_

She called her owl and sent it on its way.

Just as she opened her door to go out, Blaise was there. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

He kneeled down on one knee and put his hand in his pocket.

"Hermione Granger…"

Authors note:

Sorry it took so long. Im on a writers block on this story. Anyway, I am still wondering if I should continue it. I am kind of finding it hard to write this story now. If you do want me to continue, please review, it might give me inspiration. If you don't want me to continue, then please say so in a review as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hermione… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked pulling out a shrunk bouquet of roses from his pocket.

"Wow. Um… of course!" she smiled.

Blaise smiled and got up. He hugged her tightly and she felt something. She couldn't explain it. It was like, a magical force pulling her to him.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was their first kiss.

Draco POV

"Marco!" he shouted searching for Marco.

He finally found him with an Egyptian healer near to entering a tomb.

"Marco!" he said relieved and pulled Marco to a tight hug. They had already explored half the world yet there was no cure. Draco began to get worried but he couldn't give up.

"MMMMmmmmm!" Marco smiled.

Draco held his hand they walked into the dark tomb. Inside, there was an old healer. A man. Draco asked him in Egyptian if he knew a cure for Marco but he sadly shook his head.

Draco could feel his tears begin to fall. No one knew how to help. In the chorus of a month he had been to at least fifteen countries and every single one had given him the same answer as the ones from England. He could not stand it.

"You will talk Marco. You will." He said determinedly more to himself than the child.

"Mmmm." Marco gestured to a fireplace.

"Do you want to see Pansy?" Draco asked.

Marco nodded as tears began to form in his eyes.

"This trip might get cut short." He thought.

Hermione POV

She had just spent an amazing night with Blaise. He had taken her to the Eiffel tower and they had the most romantic night of their lives. Hermione was happy. She and Blaise had been a couple for a little over a month now.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and Draco was right there.

"Draco!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Hermione."

"I thought you would be gone longer than a month!" she cried.

"Yeah well, Marco misses you." He told her.

"Really? Where is he? Wait! I have to tell you!" she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Blaise and I are going out! We are now officially a couple!" she smiled.

After a short pause,

"Wow." He said but it sounded rather forced, Hermione did not notice.

Suddenly, with a small pop, Blaise Zabini appeared in front of them.

Draco couldn't help but think, 'Speak of the devil.'

"Hey Hermione. Draco! I thought you would be gone longer man! Welcome back!" he greeted.

Draco plastered a smile on his face.

"Hey Blaise. Long time no see."

But inside Draco was close to screaming out, 'Get away from her and get away from me!' Good thing he had very, very strong will power.

"So Draco, how'd it go?" Blaise asked with a smile as his hand had snaked its way to Hermione's waist.

Draco was fighting hard not to cut it off.

"Not so good. I dropped Marco off at the manor. I guess traveling doesn't suit him much."

"Really? What could I do to help?" Hermione suddenly asked as she came closer to Draco and Blaise's hand fell to its owner's side.

"Well, Marco said he missed you. Would you like to come to the manor? He keeps asking for you." Draco smiled.

"Sure! I know! I could stay for the night right? I really want to spend time with Marco. We haven't been spending enough time together." Hermione smiled.

"Sure." Draco beamed and inside he was laughing at the shade of purple Blaise's face had turned into.

"Great! I'll just pack a little!" Hermione smiled and dashed up to her room.

Draco and Blaise were left together at the living room.

"So man, what is up? I mean, you haven't been keeping in touch." Blaise asked.

"Well, you know the usual stuff. Me and pansy are actually going through trouble right now coz of our situation. I told you about it before right?"

"Yeah. I remember. Good luck and remember to invite me on the big day." Blaise smiled.

Draco smiled back but Blaise couldn't help but notice that the smile did not quite reach his best friends eyes.

"Draco! I'm ready!" Hermione declared suddenly running down the stairs.

"Great. Bye Love, I have got to get to work." Blaise told Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheek that almost drove Draco insane.

Blaise disappeared in a pop.

"So Hermione, lets get going." He smiled.

"Let's go!"

They both apparated away to Malfoy manor.

"Marco!" Draco called.

Marco appeared behind a painting of one of the Malfoy ancestors.

The moment he saw Hermione, he jumped and ran towards her. He hugged her knees again and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Hey Marco." She smiled.

The rest of the day had been so wonderful to her. She had played with Draco and Marco and she was having a blast! She was given a room right between Marco and Draco's rooms. She had read a muggle story to Marco and he seemed to enjoy all the childrens books she had bought for him while he and Draco were away.

She was currently reading in front of the fire in her room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said absent-mindedly still reading her book.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and gasped. It was pansy.

"Pansy?" she asked.

She just nodded.

"What brings you in this part of the manor?" Hermione asked.

"I… I need your help. Its… it is about Draco." She said, her voice trembling.

"Sure. Take a seat." Hermione comforted.

Pansy looked up and Hermione saw her former enemy with her eyes full of tears.

She ran to Hermione and sat next to her finally letting the tears fall.

"It's just… we need to plan something as soon as possible for Marco and Monty's sake and he wouldn't comply! I feel he does not care. I do my best to become the lady of this house and caregiver to boys and Draco but he doesn't seem to notice or he doesn't care! I feel so abused." Pansy cried.

"Don't worry. I will talk to him." Hermione assured comforting the pain stricken girl.

The next day, Hermione found Draco on his way out.

"Draco!" she called.

He turned around and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?"

"I just wanted to speak with you concerning Pansy." She said seriously.

His reaction to this was that his eyes became stone cold once more.

She explained to him everything pansy told her. He just stood there and listened.

"I shall handle this after I handle my affairs for the day." He told her and disappeared with a pop.

He reappeared in the ministry of magic and went through the usual censors. He got through and went his way.

He arrived at the elevators and rode until his floor.

He pushed open a white door and smiled. He was finally there. 'The department of Mysteries', where all prophecies are placed.

Authors Note:

Well, what do you think? Any comments or suggestions?

Please help me with the plot! I need so much help!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bloody Hell!" Draco cursed as he searched every row in the department of mysteries.

He just could not find that bloody prophecy! He had been there for hours.

"Mr. Malfoy?" one of the ministry workers called him.

"What!" he shouted slightly ticked off.

"It… it's just that your time is over. Its time for you to leave." The man said a little afraid.

Draco sighed and followed the man out.

He apparated out of the ministry the second he got away.

He reappeared in the manor and found Hermione on the couch by the fire reading a book with Marco on her lap apparently asleep. Oh what he would give to be in Marco's place.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Oh Draco! I didn't hear you come in. Have you spoken to Pansy yet?" she asked him.

"No. I just got back." He smiled at her. He didn't know why but no matter what he always smiled when he was alone with Hermione.

"Oh. I think she is waiting for you in the drawing room. You better get there." She suggested as she turned her attention back to her book.

He smirked at himself. No matter how old Hermione got she would always choose to read a book over discussing anything with anyone. He loved that about her.

He quickly made his way to Pansy.

Hermione POV

She watched his retreating back and sighed to herself as she played with Marco's hair through her fingers. Marco reminded her so much of Draco.

She had been blushing ever since Draco had entered the room. She wished he could not see. They were to be friends after all. She continued reading her book. It was so interesting. It seemed to be full of spells she herself had not heard off.

Suddenly, an owl appeared.

She picked it up and smiled.

_You are courteously invited to the wedding of Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Virginia Weasley. It will be at Merlin's Manor on the 24th of December at exactly midnight. Please be there to share the most important day of our lives._

Hermione smiled. Trust Ginny to choose Christmas Eve for a wedding. She was about to place the invitation in her pocket when a note fell out of it.

_Hermione! Please help! I need you here!_

_-Ginny_

A pang of guilt washed over her. She was supposed to be with Ginny and help with the preparations! What kind of best friend was she?

Suddenly little Marco got up and rubbed his eyes.

Hermione picked him up and headed to Draco.

Draco POV

"Well… we are finally done!" Pansy smiled.

He smiled back and leaned casually on the sofa.

The door suddenly opened and Hermione came in with Marco in her arms.

"Draco? May I speak with you?" she said.

I gave her a questioning look and followed her out.

We walked all the way to the Malfoy Quidditch pitch.

Marco had wanted to fly. I gave him a broom as Hermione and I watched from a little distance as he flew.

"He is a great flyer Draco." She smiled.

"I know. I am so proud." I smiled back.

"Um… Draco? I have to tell you something." She said her voice suddenly serious.

Just as I was about to speak I heard something in the distance.

I turned my head and thought I was imagining. It couldn't possibly…

Marco flew towards them and stopped right in front of Draco.

Hermione POV

She couldn't believe it.

Marco approached Draco and pointed to him.

"Dada." The child smiled.

Marco had finally spoken. He had actually formed a word! It… was a miracle.

"Marco!" Draco shouted and hugged the child.

"Dada! Dada!" the child shouted with glee.

She saw tears in Draco's eyes.

She knew what she had to do. She sneaked away and went back into the Manor.

But… just as joy reached her eyes a nagging thought was at the back of her head… Was Draco Marco's father? She had never asked him…

She shook her head.

She looked back and apparated away.

Draco POV

After the little joy he had he realized Hermione was gone. He went into her room to find it empty.

There was a note left behind.

_Draco,_

_I am so happy that Marco finally spoke but I must go. I have other commitments I have not been able to fulfill._

_I hope you understand,_

_Hermione_

He sighed but smiled again.

Trust Hermione to always look out for others before herself.

Authors Note:

Hey! How do you like it so far? Please review! Any comments or suggestions? I really need help in the plot if you would please kindly suggest anything you want to happen. Thanks a lot! I Love you guys! Ciao for Now!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione had been with Ginny in every waking minute as soon as she detached herself from the 'Slytherins' namely Draco and Blaise. She had explained everything to both boys and they seemed to accept it. Blaise was a little hesitant at first of course. He was her boyfriend.

"Hermione! We have to choose a color for the theme!" Ginny said happily.

"How about a color like blue? I know! Turquoise! Or maybe even ocean blue! We can have the wedding on Merlin's Manor beach! It would be so romantic!" Hermione smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You are so right! I'll run the thought by Harry!"

The two began searching for the perfect shade of blue. After a while they began making other preparations.

"Ooh! How about the food?" Ginny asked.

"We can just have some French cuisine! That would be so romantic and elegant." Hermione smiled.

After hours and hours of preparations they began discussing the bride's maids dresses and flowers.

At last, after half the day discussing and planning Hermione headed home.

Just as she opened the door she gasped.

There were at least a hundred roses littering the floor. She followed them up the stair to her room. There at least three hundred rose petals were on her bed and floor.

There was a note on the bed.

_My fair maiden_

_Rest well tonight_

_Coz every single rose_

_Is a thought in my mind_

_A thought of you smiling and happy_

_Because tonight is our monthly anniversary._

Hermione smiled. Blaise was so romantic. Even though they didn't spend too much time together he was able to pull this off.

She sighed as the smell of roses entered her lungs and she ultimately relaxed.

She jumped on her bed smiling and finally closed her eyes with dreams of the man who gave her all this happiness. Blaise Zambini.

Her dream…

_She was on her date with Blaise on the Eiffel tower once more. They were laughing at an inside joke which they shared. Suddenly, Blaise's tux turned into purple cloth and his eyes adorned huge glasses and before she knew it… A seer was right in front of her with a crystal ball in hand._

"_In this eternal battle, where the light is against the dark, if this the dark lord cannot prosper, he will use the girl to trick the dragon who slumbers. She and he will never make it through, and if the dragon does live, he will have nothing to give; his one true love will die, because of the curse that I bestow. The young girl will not live happily as long as the dark lord chants with me, this immortal words I know, 'Dragón sin la tierra o la muerte.'_

_But if the young dragon has left his love, the curse will be lifted above. His happiness will indeed favor him, if he could win her heart again…"_

Hermione sat up from her bed panting. "Was that a prophecy! Wait... Dragon means Draco in Latin! wait... so he... oh no... i made a huge mistake!"

Authors Note:

Hey! I know it's incredibly short but extremely needed! Hope you like! Ha-ha… what will happen next?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco woke from a bad dream.

He was panting and was covered in cold sweat. He looked at his watch to find it was already 6 am. He sighed and decided he would not get anymore rest for that night.

He got up and reached his bathroom. He took a nice cold shower and tried to remember what he dreamt about. All he could remember about it was a woman in a purple robe. He could no remember its content or anything.

He sighed and got dressed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?" his voice echoed.

"Master Draco? There is a Miss waiting for you in the fire." A house elf squeaked.

Draco was a bit confused but left to see who it was anyway.

It was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione" he smiled.

"Hey! Draco, I was thinking… would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Um…" he thought of the damn prophecy… but wait, if it was a friendly dinner no harm would come to her right? "Sure. I got to go for a second but ill definitely owl you." He said to the now blushing Hermione.

'What was up with her?' he thought.

As the days progressed Draco had received owls from Hermione on where they should meet and when. Draco was a little taken back by this. He felt like…it was a real date. But he couldn't. Oh how he longed to go out with Hermione but… something might happen to her. He couldn't bare the thought that he caused that so he disregarded her letters.

Every time she would request a day he would say he was busy. Every time he would see her, he would turn around and apparate away hoping she didn't see him.

It hurt him. More than anyone knew.

_Hermione,_

He began his letter.

_I… I can't go out. I… have things to work. Maybe when I have more time._

_Draco_

He hoped this was enough and sent his owl flying.

"Dada!" Marco said as he entered the room.

"Hey Marco. How's Pansy? You spent the day with her yesterday right?" he smiled at the young boy.

Marco nodded.

"Want to go with me to Diagon Ally?" he asked.

Marco shook his head and left the room.

Draco sighed and apparated to Diagon Ally.

He walked into Flourish and Blotts and began looking around for a good read.

He was in the middle of reading the back of 'The Prophecies of the Past' when someone coughed behind him.

He disregarded it and read on.

The cough got louder.

'Merlin, this person sure needs a healing spell for that cold.' He thought.

"Draco!" the person said and he turned around.

Hermione was in front of him.

"Oh hey Hermione." He smiled.

"Don't hey Hermione me." She scowled.

He looked at her quizzically.

"You told me you were going to do work." She frowned.

He kept quiet.

"Why are you avoiding me? You didn't do that before." She cried.

He saw a single tear drop and he could take it. He had to get away.

"I have to go." He told her and began to walk away when she held him back.

"See what I mean? You're ignoring me! Tell me why!" she demanded.

He could feel the pressure and angst bubble up inside of him.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at her.

Authors Note:

Just for an explanation:

The prophecy meant that if Draco left Hermione alone then she wouldn't suffer but only if he could get her to love him again.

Draco is being mean to her because he doesn't know the whole prophecy and all he heard is that if he and Hermione would be together, something terrible might happen to her.

Hope that cleared things up! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione cried. She was crying on her bed and stared at her picture on her bedside table. It was of herself with Marco and Draco dripping with sandwich meats and sauces. It just hurt her even more. She moved towards her bedside table and made the picture face down. She could not stand to look at him anymore.

What was wrong? She had decided to make the first move to tell Draco that she was indeed still in love with him. But… He pushed her away. He told her he didn't even like her. She felt like her world crumbled.

FLASHBACK

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at her.

She didn't know what to do. With all her might she was about to slap him when a pair of strong hands held on to her.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

She just fell apart. She grabbed on to Blaise and hugged him tightly.

Just before they left, Hermione said her last words to Draco.

"Goodbye. Forever." She told him and went with Blaise.

Blaise was kind enough not to ask and brought her straight home.

END FLASHBACK

She sighed and wiped her tears. His loss. Right?

She straightened up and looked at the flowers Blaise had given her the second they got home.

Blaise was so kind. He really was the best guy for her. Not Draco. Damn. She was thinking of Draco again. But no worries. He always had Pansy by his side.

'I wonder if they were married? Well… I should ask Blaise about that.' She thought.

She got up and washed her face. She felt tired so she decided to take a well deserved rest.

The next morning she found herself in a room filled with flowers and balloons.

"Merlin!" she said shocked.

"No, it's Blaise. But that was a close guess." He smiled.

"Wh… What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well… you looked upset yesterday and I thought I would drop by to make you feel better. I already called your offices, honestly, you work too much. Anyway, I called your offices and told them you wouldn't be in today." He smiled.

"Why wont I be in?" she asked.

"Well… if I tell you then that you would spoil the day I planned wouldn't it?" he smiled at her knowingly.

"Oh… By the way, Blaise is Pansy and Draco married? I always wondered." She said innocently.

'Damn. Why did I have to ask the question now!' she scolded herself mentally.

He looked at her weirdly but answered her.

"No. Marco and Monty aren't even Draco's." he confessed. "Draco's dad raped pansy's mom before he was sent to Azkaban. I believe he did it numerous times. So technically, Draco and pansy are siblings. In a very long sort of weird way."

"Oh…"

'Oh my gosh. Poor Draco. Poor Pansy. They were dropped into this without their consent. And here I thought they were theirs. That must be what Pansy wanted to discuss. Guardianship. I know Draco's mom died and pansy's parents are in Azkaban. They're left alone to take care of the kids. How sad…' she thought.

She looked up to him to find him smiling.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her.

"Just curious." She answered back.

"Uh huh. And how curious are you?" he smiled at her.

"Just curious!" she told him as she hit a pillow on his head again and again. Instead of fighting back he decided to act.

"Hey! Ow! I think you left a bruise! Ouch! I'm dying!" he acted out badly.

Hermione was out of her bad mood and laughed as Blaise dropped on the floor and pretended to have a seizure.

Hermione laughed and laughed until her sides hurt.

"So you back to happy now?" he asked as she smiled at him as he got up.

She smiled and nodded. This was how it was supposed to be. With Blaise.

Draco POV

He lay next to Marco playing.

"Qui… Quid…" he was trying to say.

"Quidditch. Marco say Quidditch." Draco smiled.

"Quid… Quiddit… Quidditch!" Marco said triumphantly. He was improving very quickly. In a few days he had said words that even those his age could not pronounce.

Draco was proud. He smiled but his smile never reached his eyes. The truth was he was dying inside. He thought of what Hermione said in Diagon Ally.

Flashback

"_Goodbye. Forever."_

End Flashback

He couldn't bear the thought of Hermione out of his life. Why had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he just spoken to her calmly?

He was finally what he was before he met Hermione again. And when he was so depressed. But this was ten times worse because this time, he knew it was his fault.

He was a man without reason, a man with pain, a man without joy, and a man… without love.

Hermione POV

Blaise was so sweet! He had brought her to a movie. It was called 'A walk to remember' and it was once of the saddest things she had ever watched.

And now they were in the middle of the lake. He was rowing and all she had to do was sit there with an umbrella to keep out unwanted UVA's.

"Blaise… This is so sweet of you." She told him.

"Yeah well… I thought you deserved it. Besides, you were upset and I knew this would make you happy." He smiled.

"I'm… I'm sorry if I didn't explain to you what happened with Draco in Diagon Ally…"

He cut her off.

"Look. I don't know what happened and honestly I don't know if I want to know…. But I want you to know I trust you completely. No matter what happens, ill be here." He told her and looked right into her eyes.

She could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Hey. I didn't plan all this to make you cry." He smiled at her and carefully placed the two oars in the boat. He grabbed his handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"I just don't understand it." She sniffled placing Blaise's handkerchief on her eyes and wiping her tears.

"What don't you understand?" he asked.

"Love. Fate. I just don't get it? What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

"Maybe love and fate are just that way. I mean fate is very tricky. I remember when I was little I used to picture fate as a woman with a crystal ball or a group of people in the shadows. Now I picture trees, grass, clouds, people, and well, everything. I now know we make our own fate. And we only blame fate when we make a wrong decision or a mistake. But we shouldn't because we are the only ones who can define our fate and fate is nothing but the image in our heads."

She looked up at Blaise to find him looking right at her.

"You don't have to ask yourself what you did to deserve me. Because I know, deep down, that I don't deserve you. Just like Landon Carter. He was a wreck before he fell in love with Jamie. But look at him now. I have made many mistakes in my life… but I know you are not one of them." He smiled.

Hermione smiled and tears came once more.

"Look over there Hermione." He told her.

She followed his gaze and gasped.

Sixteen little boats that were hand made were floating towards them. Each boat had a teddy bear that was holding a heart. On each heart there was a letter that spelled out…

"I love you Hermione." He told her.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

She simply smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

She couldn't say she loved him back. She herself did not know.

Hermione had the most romantic day of her life. Not only did they go row boating but he even set up a whole evening shindig.

The play Romeo and Juliet was unfolding before them as they sat down in a private parlor for just them. There were champagne, roses and Hermione was taken away.

And he did all this just to make her feel better? Wow. He was really something else.

Hermione didn't even pay attention to the play. She just watched as Blaise was watching the play with a smile. He was really the kind of guy that could sweep you of your feet by just being himself.

"Anything wrong Hermione?" He asked her when he caught her staring at him again.

"Absolutely nothing." She smiled.

Blaise was humming.

"What are you humming?" she asked.

"Ssshhh." He told her. "Listen."

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth  
_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead  
_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Draco POV

He was once again pondering on why Hermione suddenly changed her attitude towards him. He was so startled when she began acting like he was her boyfriend and that they were together. But they were not. No matter how much he hoped, they weren't.

He sighed and went back to the ministry of magic.

He went down the familiar white corridor and entered the door. He showed I.D. and came inside.

He needed to check if he could find it.

He was checking rows and rows when he thought of something.

"Of course! It's so simple!" he smiled.

He pulled out his wand and said,

"Accio Draco Malfoy Prophecy." He shouted.

A row of prophecies quivered behind Draco. He turned around and ran towards it.

He searched the top shelf to no avail and made his way down. Just as he was losing hope he found it at the very bottom, hidden in shadow.

"Yes!" he smiled.

He grabbed the prophecy as it replayed once again.

"_In this eternal battle, where the light is against the dark, if this the dark lord cannot prosper, he will use the girl to trick the dragon who slumbers. She and he will never make it through, and if the dragon does live, he will have nothing to give; his one true love will die, because of the curse that I bestow. The young girl will not live happily as long as the dark lord chants with me, these immortal words I know, 'Dragón sin la tierra o la muerte.'_

_But if the young dragon has left his love, the curse will be lifted above. His happiness will indeed favor him, if he could win her heart again…"_

Draco stood at shock as the whole story unfolded before him. Somehow, Hermione must have heard the prophecy. She must have known that they _could_ be together. They could have been together all this time. He just had to let go of her once. He did not need to lose her again. He suddenly felt faint.

He… he turned her down! Unknowingly, he actually turned her down for real!

"Bloody Hell… Hermione!"

He ran fast towards the door dropping the prophecy to the floor. He ran out as the prophecy fell and broke. Just like his heart.

But he knew. There was no way in hell was he going to lose her again.

Authors Note:

Hey! Please help me finish the story by answering the question bellow with a review.

Which of the following would you like to happen?

a)Hermione turn Draco down because he has hurt her enough

b)Draco confesses everything and Hermione dumps Blaise

c)Blaise finds out about the prophecy and gives Hermione up

d)Draco finds Hermione with Blaise and gives up

e)Pansy and Blaise work together to help Hermione and Draco to become a couple

Your answers would really help. Thanks a lot!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco had run as if for his life! He was constantly apparating in and out of London. He needed to find her.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

Hermione POV

Hermione woke up from her slumber to find herself in her bed. She relaxed and tried to figure out what caused her to wake.

Suddenly, she head someone bellow her name.

"Hermione!"

She got up and placed a robe over her pajamas. She quickly went down the steps to her drawing room and found a man she never wanted to see again.

Her eyes filled with tears automatically and she turned to leave but he had already caught a glimpse of her.

"Hermione!"

He quickly held her back.

She pushed him away.

"No! No more Draco. Just leave!" she said, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"But Hermione! I… I was wrong!" he told her.

Hermione couldn't stand it.

She stopped pushing him and looked up to meet his gaze. She stared at him and with one quivering second she had to let her frustrations go.

"No Draco." She told him looking him straight in the eye.

"I was wrong. I should have never trusted you." She cried.

Hermione did not wait for him to reply and quickly ran up the stairs to her room once more.

Draco POV

He could not believe he did not think of it sooner. He apparated to Hermione's home and called out her name.

Sure enough, she was running down the steps.

"Hermione!" he shouted in relief.

As soon as she saw him she started to run off once more. But thanks to his seeker reflexes he held her back.

She pushed him. He was only thrown back a little but that wouldn't stop him.

"No! No more Draco. Just leave!" she shouted at him.

Draco could even feel her hurt from where he was standing. It was enough to almost bring him to tears.

"But Hermione! I… I was wrong!" he told her.

She just looked even sadder.

To his relief she stopped pushing him and faced him. But as soon as he saw her eyes he had to use a lot of self control not to look away.

"No Draco." She told him looking him straight in the eye.

"I was wrong. I should have never trusted you." She cried.

She quickly left after that leaving him to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

She… he… he couldn't believe it. He was too late. He wanted to kick himself because of that very unnecessary mistake he had taken.

Why didn't he just leave her some space? Couldn't he wait? He waited for her for at least 4 years? Were days even of importance?

Yes. His mind told him. Because you know that everyday without her is like a day without light, the night sky without stars, and a rose without petals. She was the very reason he stood there. Without her he would have fought for the dark and he would have died in battle. She was the reason for everything. All he had to do was wait. But now… he had waited long enough to find he was too late. He could not bring himself to the conclusion that maybe… just maybe… they weren't meant to be. Maybe… he was destined to be alone.

But then, something in the very depths of his heart replayed.

Flashback

"Hermione! Please listen to me!" He was so worried and confused.

"No! I'm through listening."

"Hermione please! I know your mad at me, but I didn't do anything wrong! Those last six years were unintentional! But I got to know you! And now I know I mistreated you! I am very sorry! You know that don't you? I already apologized. If you don't forgive me yet, I understand. But please help me understand why you are mad at me now. I have done nothing to harm you. Why were you trying to hide your true feelings?" he asked finally letting it out.

Hermione threw the door open. She stood there, in front of him, eyes full of tears.

"That's just it Draco! You have done nothing but make me fall! With your kindness through this year! And your way of treating me! And your changes in attitude! You made me fall Draco! You made me fall harder than you think! But I know that we can never be because of our differences! And because of the reactions of our friends and family! And because you don't feel the same way! That's why I hid my feelings and that why I'm mad!" Hermione shouted, her voice full of anger, fear, confusion and sadness.

Draco looked at her in a loving way. He lifted her chin up. He wiped her tears away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Only two out of three." He said.

He took out the silver necklace from his pocket and placed it in her palm. He watched as she stared at it until she saw the smallest detail that he had added not moments ago. He noticed when she could not see it and turned it over. She suddenly saw some well chosen words in the very heart of the diamond, written in silver shining brightly, that wasn't there before.

'**I will love you forever'**

She looked up at him and smiled. He lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't full of passion like what you would expect him to give. It was gentle and sweet, yet it was filled with yearning and hope. It was the kiss that reassured him. This was the woman he was destined to love.

**I'll be loving you,**

**Forever**

**Deep inside my heart you'll leave**

**Me never**

**Even if you took my heart**

**And tore it apart**

**I would love you still forever**

**We've had our fun**

**And we've made mistakes**

**But who would guess**

**Along that road**

**We'd learn to give and take**

**It's so much more**

**Than I could have dreamed (I could have dreamed)**

**Who made loving you**

**So easy for me**

**There is no one in this world**

**Who could love me like you do**

**That is the reason that I**

**Wanna share forever with you**

**I'll be loving you,**

**Forever**

**Deep inside my heart you'll leave**

**Me never**

**Even if you took my heart**

**And tore it apart**

**I would love you still forever**

End Flashback

This memory suddenly reminded him why he was there and what feelings he had for that woman. He knew he would never give up. He would give her some space now but he knew that the only reason she was crying and in pain was that she still loved him too.

No matter how small and how absurd this sounded it began to talk some sense into him and he was filled with hope.

He left her home that night with a heavy heart but with a certain hope that rekindled itself. He would love her. No matter what and whatever would happen, he would love her forever.

Hermione POV

Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to cause her so much pain? What did she do that she had deserved this? Why won't he just leave her alone? She was with Blaise and she was beginning to fall for him.

She cried her tears away as frustration, anger, sadness and pain took over. She just lay on her bed thinking what she did.

Suddenly, an owl appeared on her windowsill.

She crossed over to it and found a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was invited to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasleys wedding and I thought that maybe you would want to go with me? Please reply soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Blaise_

Hermione smiled. Blaise was once again, in perfect timing.

_Dearest Blaise,_

_Of course I'd go with you!_

_Hermione_

Hermione sighed and made her way to the dress Ginny sent over. It was beautiful and she wondered if she could ever show her happiness if her heart didn't seem to work properly at the moment. What would she do? The wedding was only two weeks away.

Draco POV

Draco looked over to the letter in front of him.

How could this happen?

Harry Potter had sent him, Draco Malfoy, an invitation to his wedding. What was up with that?

He sighed and thought.

'That's when I get her back.' He decided.

Authors Note:

This was one of the weirdest chapters I have ever written. Oh well. HeheÜ Please bear with me. Next chapter! Wedding preparations and Draco Malfoy hanging out with Harry Potter looking for a tux?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ginny POV

Ginny was quietly reading a book near the fire when she noticed the door open. She turned around to find the love of her life and future husband standing in the doorway and she felt her knees go weak once more. She felt as if she just fell in love once again.

"Hello Love. What are you reading?" he asked.

She smiled because she couldn't wait to tell him the great news.

She showed him the book cover. '100 names with definition for the expecting parents'. She watched his expression and had a fleeting moment of sadness. He still did not react. Did he not want this child? Was he going to leave her because of it? What was she to do?

Then, he broke into a smile. He beamed and stared lovingly in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

She just nodded as the tears started to fall.

He quickly picked her up and twirled her about, tears forming in his eyes.

He laid her back on the ground and smiled at her. He gave her one of his patented hugs and whispered something in her ear she would never forget.

"Thank you… for finally giving me a family."

All he doubts earlier made her feel guilty she should never think those thoughts about Harry. He was always there for her no matter what and she loved him for that. In fact, she loved him for he loved her.

She smiled at him as he quickly flipped the book over and over looking for appropriate names.

But something at the back of her mind bothered her. Last night she had come down when a letter was awaiting Harry. It was from the owl service they hired to send the invitations so she read it.

They were sending a list of all those invited and at the bottom of the list she found a name she thought she would never hear off again. Apparently, Harry was the one who invited him since only they had access to invite more. She couldn't understand why.

Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's sworn enemy since they had first met and as far as she knew his opinions on that particular man was never changed. So why the invite?

She silently wondered and when her mind brought her no conclusions she finally came out of the open and asked him.

"Harry? Why is Draco Malfoy invited to our wedding?" she asked.

The book in his hands fell to the floor in an instant.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

She stared up at those intense green eyes of his and found utter fear and conviction in them.

"Why is Draco Malfoy invited to our wedding?" she asked again.

She saw Harry's eyes betray him and showed her the inner workings of his mind. There was something he had not told her about. He was hiding something.

So, she decided to poke into even more.

"Why Harry? Help me understand." She told him.

She found those startling green eyes resign to her intense stare.

She found herself sitting down when he retold his story. So Draco Malfoy was actually playing a huge role as to why Harry was with her today. She had never felt anything like this for Malfoy. Even when he was with Hermione and she herself watched the two together. She felt gratitude. Utter and pure gratitude because of him, she was with the man she loved. Because of him she was going to have a family and live happily ever after. Because of him Harry Potter was alive.

She found herself once more gazing at those mesmerizing eyes that belonged to her lover. It was filled with fear and was asking for conviction.

She smiled at him and they relaxed. She told him it was okay and that she would be happy to have the man who was the reason the man she loved was still on this earth.

Harry smiled and she fell in love once more.

Harry POV

He was so glad to have Ginny's acceptance. He was going to find a way to get Malfoy and Hermione together. He knew those two were meant to be. They were only too thick to notice.

He quickly wrote letters to all the male's invited to the wedding. They were to buy their tuxes together at Madame Malkin's Robes for special occasions. He debated whether or not to invite Draco. Ron would certainly blow his head out of proportion.

He chose against and made a mental note to go tux shopping with Malfoy away from the others.

Draco POV

He received another letter from Potter. It was a tux shopping invitation. Great. He forgot he needed one for the wedding. He was actually glad Potter remembered him. He had to remember to thank him when he met up with him.

The letter said to meet Harry that day at Diagon Ally. 3 o'clock? Sure. He'd be there.

_At 3:30_

Draco was waiting for Potter to come. Where the bloody hell was he?

As if on cue Potter arrived panting.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked a little annoyed.

"Ginny… Doctor… Baby…" Harry panted.

"Future Potter is pregnant?" Draco asked.

Harry beamed.

"How far along is she?" he couldn't help but ask.

"About just a month I think." Harry told him.

"So tux shopping…"

_An hour or so later…_

"No Potter! This one would look better!" Draco argued.

"No way. This one would look better on all of the guys. You all have to wear the same thing. Ron's hair will clash terribly with that one! Why don't you wear this blue one?" Harry argued back.

"Blue isn't exactly my color. Besides, Weasley's hair wont clash. We could get this in black!"

"I don't want the guys to look like they're going to a wake!" Harry argued.

They continued to look through the shop.

Draco suddenly spotted a tux that was white.

"Oy! Potter!" He called.

Potter came running to him.

"What!" he asked.

"I think I found it." He smiled smugly.

"That looks great. Try it on!" Potter insisted.

"What? No way." Draco argued.

"You're going to wear it anyway, might as well check it." Potter pointed out.

"Fine." Draco sighed and brought the tux in the dressing room.

A little while later…

"Draco Malfoy! Are you done yet?" Harry asked.

"Wait a second!" Draco shouted back.

He sighed and went out from behind the curtains.

"Hmm… I guess it could do. I'll just have to get Ron to wear it too. He doesn't like wearing anything white." Potter said to himself more than to Draco.

"Why won't Weasley wear white?" Draco asked.

"Coz he went out with a girl in a white skirt when he saw a red blob on her backside…" Potter said absent-mindedly.

Draco laughed, and laughed and laughed.

Potter must have realized what he said because he suddenly went red.

"Don't tell Ron I told you!" Potter begged.

Draco couldn't stop laughing.

"Sure Potter!" he managed to choke out between laughs.

As they left the shop the last thing on Draco's mind was Ronald Weasley in a white skirt with a huge red blotch at the back.

Authors Note:

Sorry it took me soo long! Tell me what you think! Please review! By the way, Im going on a vacation for just a week. So I might update later on. Well... Hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione sighed.

Her mind and heart had been pulled on overdrive for the past few weeks. Harry and Ginny were to be wed the very next day and she was in Ginny's bachelorette party.

She was just sitting on the couch while Lavender and the others were dancing with the male stripers on top of the table.

Even when she knew the music was blaring and that it was in such volumes that it could make you deaf; she could not hear a single note except the breaking of something completely unknown yet familiar within herself.

Ginny must have noticed because she was heading Hermione's way.

Hermione didn't know why but when Ginny led her to the bathroom and locked the door Hermione let out all her unshed tears.

"Ginny! I don't know what to do. My life is in utter ruin! I… I don't know what I should do! If I choose wrong then I would regret it!" she sobbed to her best friend.

Ginny sat down beside the sobbing Hermione and patted her back.

"Ssh… its okay. Just let it all out." She said in a motherly way.

"It's just that I am so confused. I… I don't know what I should do or how I should act. I can't just pretend to be Happy with the other girls. I am soo sorry Ginny. I'm ruining your bachelorette party. I am soo sorry." She sobbed even more.

Ginny sat there listening and ushering for her to continue.

"I am just soo torn. I… think I love Blaise. But something tells me I am still not over Draco. But he left me! Twice! I don't know. I'm not even sure if I should let him back again. I'm scared Ginny. I am soo scared."

"Blaise is so sweet but so is Draco. Blaise is so romantic but I haven't forgotten what Draco has done either. I went through so much with Draco but something tells me I should give Blaise a chance. I… don't know how I feel anymore and it hurts. I… seriously think that this is ripping me apart."

"My heart is aching. It is so confused that I don't doubt it would stop beating soon. I feel as if it's in a million pieces slowly being picked up by both Draco and Blaise. I feel as if I have no say whatsoever and that I am in a very sick version of a love game show. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry Ginny."

"But have you ever felt love for both men yet still know that they both will break your heart. I… I just can't trust them. I can't go through it again."

Hermione cried.

Ginny patted her and said in a soft whisper.

"But you are going through it again."

Hermione stopped right away and looked at Ginny like she was another person.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I am just saying Hermione that you _are_ going through it again. Look at yourself. You _are_ hurting. You are feeling the pain you thought was lost again. You _are_ actually living through it once more." Ginny explained softly.

Hermione shook her head. She could not allow herself accept that.

"Hermione… you just have to ask yourself. For whom _are_ you willing to experience this pain again?"

Hermione felt that was where she should draw the line.

"YOU CANT TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FEELS! YOU AND HARRY HAVE NEVER GONE THROUGH THIS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! YOU WERE ALWAYS LOVED! YOU NEVER FELT CONFUSED ABOUT _YOUR_ FEELINGS! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT! EVEN WITH SEAMUS! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE HURTING SEAMUS BECAUSE YOU KNEW HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!" she shouted.

She looked at Ginny and let a single tear fall to the ground before she apparated away.

When she appeared at her room she sobbed into her pillow.

She did not mean to say all those things to Ginny. She just didn't like the answer her heart gave her. There was no way she could leave him after all they went through. After all those times? After all those signs of affection that he gave her?

They had history together. In Hogwarts and after. They both knew each other and fell in love with each other. She couldn't pick his best friend over him.

She knew she had a choice and that she had to make it quick.

"Why me!" she asked to the sky.

"Why do I have to go through this? Why cant you just please give me a sign! Tell me what to do! Tell me who I should choose! I don't want to hurt anyone!" she screamed.

'Whatever you do, someone _will_ get hurt.' A tiny voice in her mind said to her.

"I know!" she screamed.

"I just wish I was never here! I wish I died along with Angelina in the war! I hope I was in her place instead! I wish I didn't need to make this decision! Give me some sign!" she screamed.

A bolt of lighting struck outside her window. She heard the sound of breaking glass coming from behind her and searched for the source.

Two picture frames fell to the floor. Oddly enough only one broke.

'My sign.' She thought as she looked at the picture that was not broken and the one who was shattered. She now heard what her heart had been screaming at her for so long.

_I ain't no queen of hearts, i go through stages_

_I fall in love then complicate it_

_Yeah, you know the feeling_

_W/out much hope just blind ambition_

_Pretending that there's nothing missing_

_I always kept believing that..._

_More, i thought if i had more i wouldn't get so bored_

_But everything just left me empty_

_Love walkin in and out of my door_

_Wasn't good enough no more_

_Well i don't trust myself life really sucks and...  
_

_Chorus_

_First time I thought it but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_This time i'm gonna do it different cuz i know, i know, i know..._

_If i put everything i have into it_

_Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me  
_

_I'm just tryin to be creative_

_But everyone's so opinionated_

_Wanna tell me what I'm feeling_

_Cuz one man's junks another's treasure_

_When it's done its hard to measure or keep on believing that..._

_More, if only i had more, i wouldn't get so bored_

_But i know it's gonna leave me empty_

_Life, walkin in and out of my door wasn't good enough no more_

_Well i don't trust myself I'm gonna get stuck and...  
_

_Chorus  
_

_First time i thought it but i didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when i really blew it_

_This time I'm gonna do it different cuz i know, i know, i know..._

_If i put everything i have into it_

_Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me  
_

_Cuz i don't want to live my life wondering if only i woulda, i shoulda, i coulda... _

_But i didn't cuz i only blame myself_

_Again...  
_

_First time i thought it but i didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when i really blew it_

_So this time, this time, this time..._

_If i put everything i have into it_

_Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me  
_

_Chorus  
_

_First time i thought it but i didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when i really blew it_

_This time I'm gonna do it different cuz i know, i know, i know..._

_If i put everything i have into it_

_Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me_

Authors note:

Hey! I just was soo sad when i wrote this chapter. I dont know why though. Im weird arent i? Oh well. The Potter Wedding is coming next chapter! well... maybe. actually i think its coming chapter 17. just hang tight!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ginny POV

Ginny was sitting there on the bathroom floor sobbing. This was not how she pictured her last night as a bachelorette to be. She thought it would be happy and that everyone would forget their problems. But… she had to admit. Hermione was right. She didn't know how her best friend felt. She had been stupid to intrude where her advice was not wanted.

She sobbed and before she knew it she was asleep.

The next morning she was awoken by a gentle shove to her side.

"Ginny… time to wake up." The voice said.

Ginny stared up groggily for a second when suddenly her brain registered to whom she was speaking to.

"Hermione!" she almost shouted.

Hermione POV

"I am soo sorry" they said simultaneously.

"It was my fault!" they said together.

"No it was mine!"

They laughed.

"I am soo sorry Ginny! I ruined your bachelorette party with my petty problems!" Hermione sobbed as she hugged her best friend.

"No way! It was my fault. I… butted in where I shouldn't have." Ginny told her.

"No. You had the right to! I was ruining your bachelorette party! Now I can't give that back to you but I promise to make up for it one day." She promised her best friend.

The two cried for a considerable amount of time when the hairstylist knocked on the door.

Hermione wiped her tears and Ginny did the same.

"We should stop crying or we would look like two ugly brutes for your wedding!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny giggled and agreed.

They opened the door and let themselves be carried away by the dozens of stylists who were hired.

_Hours and a few dozens of cans of hairspray later…_

It was the first time Hermione would see the brides' maids' dresses. Ginny had always wanted to keep that to herself and thus not letting Hermione or anyone for that matter see them.

Hermione gasped in shock as she saw one of the dresses she had designed herself sitting on the bed waiting for her to slip it on.

It was very light blue and was spaghetti strapped. The top was made of some form of silk and was delicately patterned to look like it was flowing with every step you made. It also carried a sort of aura that demanded attention and beauty. The skirt was puffed out and flowing and was delicately sewn by hand with some thin silver linings to make it look like it was actually glowing from the reflection from the moonlight yet thin enough to not be noticed with the naked eye. She could only tell since she designed the dress herself and that it was already glowing from a simple lamp light.

She was glad the stylist was very good and had chosen the perfect style for her hair to go with the dress. Fortunately all girls had a different style to make them be distinguished from one another. Her brown hair was piled up to the top of her head where it then cascaded into some sweet curls that were carefully gelled with glitter to match the dress.

She passionately felt the fabric of her dress underneath her fingers. It felt so soft and delicate she was afraid she would rip it at mere touch.

"Hermione?" a voice called out behind her.

She turned around and found Ginny there in a bathrobe much like the one she was wearing but instead of Hermione's hairstyle Ginny sported a hairstyle that looked as if an invisible wind was kissing her face making the first few strands of her hair move away from her face. Even with the extremely nervous look on Ginny's face, Hermione could tell she was glowing.

"Hey Ginny." She greeted her best friend.

"It's 6 already." Ginny gasped as she looked at the clock on the wall.

Hermione nodded. The stylists were certainly doing their jobs. They had slaved for hours to make each and every girl look their best.

"Can you help me get my dress on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and followed Ginny to her room.

She and Ginny had already picked out the bridal gown together so she knew what to expect. But what she saw when she entered the room Ginny was given to get ready was astounding. Again one of her designs were used instead. She remembered owling them to Ginny for the off chance that she didn't need to go gown hunting again when Ginny declined them. She was a little flattered yet confused.

The dress she designed was white v-neck that dipped until the navel. It was not as revealing as it sounded. Its skirt was a flowing mass of white with a train of white roses skillfully sewn right on the dress on the day of the ceremony as to not damage or kill the flowers. The veil was a simple white flow around the head up to the shoulders.

"Ginny?"

"Oh Hermione! I am so sorry for not telling you I was going to use your designs and made you go on fake gown hunting but I felt like we were growing apart! We hardly saw each other at that time! I felt like I was losing my best friend!" Ginny cried.

Hermione reacted so fast that not even a single tear was shed before she hugged her best friend.

"I am so glad you used my designs for the most important day of your life." Hermione smiled. "Now don't cry or your mascara will get ruined and the whole dress would be a waste." She joked.

Ginny smiled and Hermione helped Ginny into the dress which was very hard to get into.

By the time they were through it was already 7.

"So how do I look?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her. Ginny's make-up was cantering around soft and delicate. It was a look that screamed natural beauty and made her look like an angel descending from heaven to meet her one destined lover. But there was something missing.

Hermione found the problem and smiled to herself.

She cast a simple spell and all the roses on Ginny's veil and gown was touched with a small amount of vapor to make it catch in moonlight to make the dress absolutely perfect.

"Perfect." Hermione smiled as she hugged her best friend once more.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and asked for some time alone.

Hermione left the room and headed to her own to put on her dress.

Thirty minutes later Hermione was staring at her reflection on the mirror.

Her hair was made to stay up that way until she said the countercharm. Her makeup was also surrounded on simple beauty yet so painfully natural that it seemed unnatural. Her hair was also placed with a few blue roses that were the same color as the dress to make it known that she was the maid of honor. Her dress was also a different color as the others were a soft pink, lavender in fact.

She added a few drops of vapor on her roses as well. She looked back at her reflection and grabbed the roses she would be holding as she strolled down the altar. It was the same blue with dark green leaves and some small unnoticeable white daffodils hidden in the bouquet.

"Naturally unreal." Someone with a confident disposition said behind her.

She turned around and found the one man she had been dying to talk to. She smiled.

"Blaise."

Authors Note:

I am soo evil to leave you there. Ha-ha.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been hours that had passed now and the wedding was only moments away.

Hermione was with the other girls as they were preparing to walk down the aisle. Since she was maid of honor she had been made to walk alone while the others all had partners and were now standing beside them.

Hermione was in a sense of remorse and regret of what she would have to do when the time came. She had been filled with visions of hope and trust earlier that evening with the man she had claimed to love.

He was now sitting out there on the stands awaiting the doors to open with the rest of the onlookers. She had been utterly desperate to finish the story of her life. She had seen pain and caused pain in such lengths she had not known she had possessed. She had utterly ruined her life and knew she had to start anew.

The music finally started as one by one the wedding planners had been ushering the brides' maids and their escorts graced the chapel where angels flew towards heaven.

Ginny had decided she had not wanted a beach wedding and decided on a chapel inside Merlin's Manor instead. It was the most beautiful chapel Hermione had ever seen with works of such artists as Michelangelo, Da Vinci and Bernini had even graced.

She watched as her friends and some new acquaintances walked towards the double doors that had been the entrance to the chapel. Her breath was suddenly becoming unstable as she realized her turn was coming soon. She did not want to start so soon.

"Ms. Granger? It is your turn." One of the planner ushered.

She sighed as she began her entrance.

What caught her sight amazed her. The chapel was magnificent. The ceiling had been carved with angels all flying towards the same goal in front of the chapel where a painting was painted on to the wall. It was so beautiful it could only be described as heaven.

She smiled as she saw her two best friends at the altar awaiting the bride. Harry had looked so nervous and Ron looked like he was ready to kill Harry just for having second thoughts. She smiled even wider when she found Blaise looking at her and mouthing the words 'You look beautiful' over and over again.

She had finally reached the middle of the aisle and something… or someone caught her attention.

He was there. He was looking at her with a pained expression on his face. She had remembered their last encounter. She had reacted badly. She admitted it. She looked at him sadly and he looked away once again looking towards the altar instead.

She sighed as she finished her walk and stood in the front of the altar across Harry and Ron.

Suddenly the song changed and was replaced by the familiar wedding hymn. She looked at the double doors as they opened once more as Ginny stood there smiling right beside her father. Everyone gasped at Ginny's dress and appearance.

Suddenly the ceiling disappeared and moonlight shone down on them. Ginny seemed to be glowing. She looked at her own dress and the other brides' maids dresses and they _all_ seemed to be glowing. She smiled at herself as she congratulated herself on designing those kinds of dresses.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley had now reached the altar and the priest asked a question.

"Who gives this fair lady away this day?"

Mr. Weasley approached the priest.

"I am."

"and you are?..."

"Her father." He smiled at Ginny.

The wedding went on perfectly. It was the kind of wedding that one could only believe were possible in dreams. A group of nymphs suddenly flew overhead and sang the newly weds a song as the two kissed in front of the huge crowd. They backed away from each other and both had the same loving expression in their eyes.

Hermione smiled and they all headed to the reception. The newlyweds were also thrown rice at and Harry joked that he got poked on the eye with one. Everyone laughed.

The reception was just how Ginny had imagined it. It was a huge hall with fog coming up to your knees and faint lights coming from unknown places. When everyone sat down it was time for the toasts.

Ron was first. And to my… well maybe to everyone's disdain, Ron made a poem.

"To Harry and Ginny,

I'm sorry Harry, my sister is clingy!

And Ginny, Harry is a good man

Let's all hope he'll get a tan!

But in all seriousness

You should feel truly blessed!

You found someone you could be with

And I'm sorry but I have nothing to give!

So don't expect a present from me

Coz I'm flat out broke so maybe ill give it next century

So always be together even in doubt

Coz if Harry doesn't I'll punch his lights out!"

Everyone laughed.

At first Ginny looked a little mad but laughed when she saw Harry with a horrified expression on his face which was obviously only made to stop her from getting mad.

When everyone settled down Hermione stood up and raised her glass.

"To Harry and Ginny. I'm so glad that you two are together. I do hope that you would live happily and I have no doubts on that. Ever since our Hogwarts years I knew you two were destined to be together you were just too thick to realize it sooner. I wanted to give you the perfect gift so… I'm sorry it can't be wrapped up and it can't be seen again so this is a one time deal." She said and everyone instantly grew interested.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to the walls. She said the familiar incantation she had practiced again and again for this wedding and everyone gasped.

On the wall was Harry and Ginny's moving pictures. They were reliving the first few dates and their most loved memories.

After about fifteen minutes Hermione was exhausted and took out the spell. It took its power from the caster so she had been a little tired.

Hermione was surprised to find Ginny hugging her as she sat down.

"Oh Hermione. That was so sweet. No wonder you're my best friend." Ginny said.

"No problem Ginny." She smiled.

After eating it was time for the dancing.

Hermione was sitting down when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

She knew who it was before he even spoke.

It was time. She told herself sadly.

"may I have this dance?" he asked.

She turned around and said…

"Draco."

Authors Note:

Ha-ha. I am soo evil! Cliff hanger! Just wait and see! Next chapter will be great. This fic is coming to an end…. Sigh. I don't know how ill live! Ha-ha. Please review!

By the way, I just realized there is no Disclaimer in Bitter Sweet and Second Time so just to let you know… I don't own it!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione sighed. It was time.

She stood up and joined Draco on the dance floor.

She paid no attention to what the song was or where they were dancing or who was dancing nearest to them, all that was in her mind was the task at hand.

She felt like she was going to cry.

She only noticed that the song was slow when Draco held her close.

Instantly, she was brought into her own little world once more and suddenly something happened.

She thought she was just imagining things but she listened even more intently to the song. She gasped.

(A/N: You all know the drill! Just like in Bitter Sweet! 'Kissing you' from the movie Romeo and Juliet!)

_For I could stand_

_A thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_And while she stands without you_

_My soul cries_

She could not believe it. This was the first song they danced to. She looked up to his silver eyes and felt like she was seventeen once again, and in love. The background just melted away and they were the only people in the whole world.

_Heed the earth_

_Is full of pain_

_Oh, oh_

_The aching_

She felt her heart racing. He was looking deep into her eyes and she knew that they showed her feelings of love and compassion, for him. She tried to fight it, tried to hold her feelings back and hope he hadn't noticed, but she couldn't.

_Coz I…im kissing you_

_Oh_

_I…im kissing you, oh_

_Touch me dear_

_Pure and true_

She told herself to let go, just this once. She did and she let their love engulf her for only for a moment. He held her closer and she let her love soar. Let it known to him she still cared if only for a moment.

_Give to me the river_

_Coz I…im kissing you_

_Oh_

_I…im kissing you_

_Oh_

He lifted her chin up so she was staring strait at him. He leaned in to kiss her very slowly, every single excruciating second…

When she remembered what she was to do. She moved her head and he kissed her cheek instead.

He looked at her quizzically as her tears threatened to fall.

She looked up at him and held his hand. She led him away from the dance floor.

Just as she had felt all those years ago, she knew this couldn't happen. She led him out to the balcony.

"Draco, I…" before she could finish his lips were on hers and she lost herself.

It was the same kiss she had with him all those years ago, the same kiss she longed for in her heart, the same kiss that reminded her, he still loved her.

She used all her self control not to get lost in that kiss. She used every inch of her to stop feeling such deep love that she was afraid.

She broke the kiss and looked up to his shinning silver eyes.

"Draco… we can't…" she said, her eyes welling up in tears. This hurt so much.

"Why not Hermione!" he asked.

"It's… I…" she couldn't stop herself and she cried. All her unshed tears of pain and sacrifice had fallen to the ground.

He quickly enveloped her into a hug.

She pushed him away.

"No." she told him.

"What?"

"No… I can't... We can't…" she tried to explain.

"Cant what!" Draco exploded. "Be together!"

She just nodded.

"Why!"

"I… I just can't Draco. We have hurt too many people and will hurt even more. I will be no part of this." She cried dropping to the floor.

He knelt down at her.

"I won't lose you again Hermione. I have already had a life without you and it was a life I can not live again. You are the one thing in this world that makes me get out of my bed and live. You are the only thing keeping me from going on to a place unknown to me that is filled with sorrow and regret. Don't make me go and giving me a one-way ticket there! I don't want to be without you ever again. You are the reason I am alive!"

Hermione cried even more.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So… so this is it?" he asked pleadingly. "I can't… I can't live without you Hermione! Please reconsider!"

"No Draco." She said beginning to stand up. "I have been hurt too much to live through it again. I can not take it. Please don't make me go through life like that again, a life of pain and suffering. You keep telling me you love me and you can't live life without me-"

"That's why I can't lose you Hermione!" Draco said also getting up and holding her hands.

"That's just it Draco. _You. You_ can't live without me. I think I can. I'm sorry. You are thinking selfishly again. Please. I can't go on like this. Let me go." She said sadly.

The moment of silence between the two would have been described by nothing else by eternity, just relishing their last moments they would probably have together.

He was the first to react and Hermione watched as he walked away.

"Hermione?" he asked suddenly stopping.

"Yes?"

"Will you do one last thing for me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Don't forget me." He said.

"Never." She said.

As soon as he was out of sight Hermione fell to the floor and cried.

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_Coz I'm... kissing you…_

_I'm…kissing you, oh…_

Authors Note:

It's the end! Ha-ha. Joke! It's not done yet. More chapters to come but not that much. Like,five tops. The songs are not mine either. The first song, I think you already know, is from the movie Romeo and Juliet called 'kissing you'. The bottom part is actually the last part of the song 'Kissing you' I thought it would be kind of ironic in a way. Oh well. Its my sick sort of humor. Tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Draco Malfoy has never been hurt to the point of extreme mental breakdown. No punch or kick or combination has ever made him hate himself for not reacting quickly. He has blown it, he lost her.

He has lost the one thing he had been dreaming of, the one thing he had loved. He had lost his will to live. He grew worse every single day and Pansy noticed.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she would ask again and again every single day.

"Leave me ALONE!" he would shout back at her then skulk back to his empty room where he would stay for the rest of the day and have his meals brought up to him.

Pansy knew Draco as one who would get up when he fell. She knew he loved Hermione very much and Pansy had a little hate towards the girl for bringing Draco to that state. She had given up on Draco and had also moved on. She only saw him as a big brother now but he won't even see Marco.

The child had also stopped speaking again. Pansy knew it was because he could feel Draco's pain. She wished she could convince Hermione to speak with Draco but she also knew it would be a miracle if Hermione hadn't killed her the moment she would see her.

She just sighed and frowned. She did not like this feeling of complete uselessness. She wanted to do something about it! Not just sit here and watch the remnants of this emotional battle.

She suddenly had an idea. She quickly got on her feet and grabbed some floo powder.

She had to hurry.

She shouted her destination and arrived.

"Blaise!" she shouted.

Blaise Zabini walked in.

"Hey Pansy. What's up?" he asked.

"Is Hermione here?" she asked.

"Hermione? Why would she be here?" he asked confusion in his features.

"Didn't Hermione choose you over Draco?" she asked a little put out. Hermione wasn't here?

"Hermione's still a friend but we would have never worked out. But I thought she chose Draco?" he said sitting down on one of the couches.

"What! But she broke it off with Draco! I assumed she chose you!" Pansy needed an explanation.

"No way. Here, sit down and ill tell you what she told me, word by word."

Blaise POV

Flashback

"Naturally unreal." Blaise said surveying her from behind.

She turned around and smiled.

"Blaise." She said with a loving voice.

"Hey Mione." He greeted coming closer.

She back up a little.

"Look, I don't think we should go out anymore." She told him.

He was a little taken aback.

"Um… okay… but why?" he asked.

She broke down in tears right in front of him.

"Hey… You're breaking up with me. I should be the one in tears." He joked.

She laughed a small laugh and looked up at him.

"It's just that… I've pained so many people now. I… don't want to anymore. I want everyone happy." She said.

"It's Draco isn't it?" he asked sincerely.

She stopped crying.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Sort of obvious really. I knew you liked him and he loved you but I wasn't sure." He smiled.

"You're okay with it?" she asked wiping her tears.

"Of course I am. You're one of my best friends!" he smiled at her.

"Your one of mine too."

"Good. Now tell me why you're so sad."

"I want to be with him but I cant." She explained.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I got too hurt last time. I can not go through it again. I'm afraid he might hurt me." She confided.

"But how do you know that?" he asked.

"I don't. But I think he will. I have planned this all out in my head and it won't work with us. It just wont." She said.

"Hermione, that's what your problem is." He laughed a little.

He pointed to her head.

"It's not up to your head…"

He pointed to her chest.

"It's up to your heart. What does it say?" he asked.

"That it would be alright to fall for him again." She confessed.

"No Hermione. You already fell for him." He told her.

"But I wont let anything happen." She told him stubbornly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I… I just don't think he is ready for this… I don't think I'm ready. I have to wait. If we meet again another day and I fall for him again and we're both ready then maybe then we would be together. But not now. I'm not ready yet." She said a tear falling down.

"Okay. Well, it's about time you have a touch-up. You look like a troll." He joked.

She laughed.

"I'll wait outside. Don't worry. Just wing it later." He smiled.

They hugged and he went outside to wait with the other guests.

End Flashback

"If that's what happened then… How can we help?" Pansy asked.

"Whoa… wait a minute. _We?_ I never agreed to anything." He said.

"You have to help! They need all the help they can get!" she told him.

"No way."

"Please?" she said putting the puppy dog eyes in place.

"Not the eyes! Not the eyes! Fine. What do you propose we do?"

"Well…"

Draco POV

Draco was in a bad state of mind. He just drank and drank every day and night. He had not had a wink of sleep for the past few days. He felt like there was no more life to live. No more point to it.

He drank the last of the firewhisky and threw the bottle aside hearing the sound of glass breaking.

"Hermione…" he grumbled.

He suddenly was standing up.

"Why!" he screamed to the ceiling.

"Why!"

He fell to the floor.

He had a last glance at the door and saw a pair of shoes in front of him.

"Hermione…" he grumbled before he blacked out.

He had awful dreams. His dreams were filled with the memories of his last encounter with _her_.

Flashback

"_Draco… we can't…" she said, her eyes welling up in tears._

"_Why not Hermione!" he asked._

"_It's… I…" she cried. She had broken down and cried, Right in front of him._

_He quickly enveloped her into a hug._

_She pushed him away._

"_No." she told him._

"_What?"_

"_No… I can't... We can't…" she tried to explain._

"_Cant what!" Draco exploded. "Be together!"_

_She just nodded._

"_Why!"_

"_I… I just can't Draco. We have hurt too many people and will hurt even more. I will be no part of this." She cried dropping to the floor._

_He knelt down at her._

"_I won't lose you again Hermione. I have already had a life without you and it was a life I can not live again. You are the one thing in this world that makes me get out of my bed and live. You are the only thing keeping me from going on to a place unknown to me that is filled with sorrow and regret. Don't make me go and giving me a one-way ticket there! I don't want to be without you ever again. You are the reason I am alive!"_

_Hermione cried even more._

"_I… I'm sorry." She whispered._

End Flashback

He awoke with a start as cold water was splashed all over him.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted.

"Wake up Ol' buddy boy." Blaise greeted with a bucket in hand.

"You!" he pointed at Blaise.

"You took her!" he said and pounced on Blaise.

Draco started punching every part of his 'old friend' he could find.

Since he was intoxicated he did not notice he was beating up a couch.

Pansy placed a glass of some stabilizers on the table next to him.

"Drink it Draco." She ordered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"DRINK IT NOW!" she screamed.

Draco obliged and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

He suddenly felt better and all traces of alcohol left him.

He suddenly felt replenished. As if he just woke up.

"What is _he _doing here?" he asked Pansy.

"He had some information I think you would want to hear." She said calmly.

"No way. Not from _him_."

"JUST SHUT THE BLOODY UP AND LISTEN!" she shouted.

Draco shut up.

"I have to explain it again?" Blaise asked.

"NOW!" she shouted.

"This is going to be a long day…" Blaise sighed.

Hermione POV

She sighed as she hugged her best friend goodbye.

"Hermione, do you really have to leave?" Ginny asked.

She nodded.

"I just have to Gin. I have to take this or else I think I would completely break down. I need this." She explained with tears in her eyes.

"Write to us." Harry said also taking her into a hug.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Where are you going again?" Ron asked.

"To Beauxbatons for a teaching job. I'm teaching Charms there." She smiled as she got a hug from Ron too.

"Do you really have to take the job there? Why not Hogwarts? I heard they need another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Potions too. Old Snape finally retired." Harry tried.

"I'm sorry Harry but no can do. I have too many memories there. I have to go." She said.

She was greeted by one last group hug.

"Bye Guys…" she said as a carriage appeared out of thin air.

"when are you coming back?" Ginny asked.

"When I'm ready. I'm not sure when that will be but I will write to you. I'm sorry but I won't visit, okay? I need time. Don't visit me either. Don't worry. I'll owl you." She smiled at them.

"Take all the time you need." Harry told her and they waved to her goodbye.

The carriage disappeared in an instant and Hermione was on her way to a new hope… a future she was unsure of and strangely, she liked it that way.

A couple of hundred miles away…

"She what!"

"She loves you."

Authors Note:

Please review! I worked hard on this! Okay… maybe the drunken Draco could've been written better but hey! I have never been drunk before. How was I supposed to describe it?

Love you guys! Please review!

Sorry that i havent updated sooner! I kept trying but wouldnt let me log-in! I've ben trying for days now. Oh well, this time it worked! and i updated! That's all that matters right?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione sighed.

She listened to the soft pitter patter of the horse's hooves clacking on the road. She wiped a tear from her face as she thought of everything she was leaving behind.

She had promised herself that when she entered the Beauxbatons walls she would be rid of all the things she had in England except her friendship with the others. She would write to them, but not that frequent. She needed time to heal.

She wasn't sure of her actions, she wasn't sure of what she was doing now but she was sure about was that she didn't want to get hurt any longer.

She looked outside her window and watched the trees flicker past. The view was comforting her. As if it was reminding her she was off to a new future.

"You'll stay with me wont you Crookshanks?" she said petting her cat.

It purred in response and laid its head back down in slumber.

Hermione smiled and took out a book from her trunk.

She started reading the dictionary of the French language since she needed a little brush on her French.

After a while the carriage stopped and she looked outside.

The grand walls of Beauxbatons awaited her.

She stepped out and breathed in her first breath of new life and… another chance.

Draco POV

He was searching frantically for her.

Her home was now empty and was for sale. Its furniture was gone as well.

He couldn't find her in Hogwarts or in any of the other jobs she had told him about. He even tried Flourish and Blotts again but she wasn't there.

He was getting desperate.

He apparated to the home of his alleged enemy.

He knocked on the door and breathed.

"Potter."

Hermione POV

It was still the Christmas holidays there so she was able to familiarize herself with the castle and its quarters. She had met most of the professors and the new headmistress Madame Jade. She did not let anyone call her by her last name and insisted Hermione call her Jade too.

Hermione met some students and agreed to what Fleur had said all those years ago. Beauxbatons was more elegant then Hogwarts.

Statues of Ice were decorating the halls and not a ghost in sight. Wood nymphs serenaded them during meals and it seemed like Hermione was in a winter wonderland.

The few students she did meet were very friendly and visited her often.

She owled the other as soon as she arrived and was yet to receive any of their replies.

She was given her own little house on the grounds. It seemed that the teachers were given separate homes and housing for their duration there.

She was very fond of her new home. It reminded her of a nice cabin in the mountains. It was very homey. She was beginning to feel like she belonged since her students liked her so much her home was somehow dubbed their new favorite hangout and was there almost everyday.

She was yet to teach them but they were always encouraging her saying she would do a fantastic job.

They spoke fluent English so Hermione had not needed to worry about her French. But just in case she had asked them to quiz her on her French and they always told her, her French was better than most so she should stop worrying.

She always just smiled at them.

Draco POV

"C'mon Potter! Spit it out! Where is she!" he almost shouted.

"I don't know!" Harry lied.

"I know she told you guys not to tell me! You know where she is I can feel it!"

"I can't! Mione is our friend! You hurt her enough." Harry shouted back at him.

"I know I did! That's why I need to find her! I have to make things right!" Draco shouted.

"Beauxbatons."

"What?" Draco asked.

Ginny appeared from behind.

"She's in Beauxbatons." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Ginny! Why did you tell him?" Harry asked Ginny.

"It's time Hermione stopped running Harry. It's time for her to face it. For her to finally stop denying." Ginny explained.

She turned towards Draco.

"She is in Beauxbatons. She got a teaching job there. I don't know where the school is though. I can only tell you it is somewhere cold." Ginny said sadly.

"Thank you." Draco said and was beginning to leave when Ginny stopped him.

"Draco." She said.

He turned around.

"If you hurt her one last time... I will do everything in my power and to unmercifullykill you." Ginny said.

"Don't worry." He smiled and left.

He had to hurry.

Hermione POV

She felt like the Christmas holidays went by too fast since she was already teaching her first class in a couple of minutes.

"Good morning class!" she greeted happily.

"Good morning Professor Granger!" they all greeted back.

"Now, now, call me Hermione." She smiled at them.

The casualty of her class might have made the students feel better since even the ones she had presumed were quiet started participating.

"So class, can you do me a little favor?" she said smiling innocently.

"What's the favor?" a boy asked in the back row.

"Your Homework." She smiled.

A groan escaped almost every student's lips.

"Your homework for today is… write a5 inch essay on what you like and dislike about my class." She smiled.

The students cheered.5 inches? That would be a snap!

Hermione was pretty much voted best teacher ever by the student population. She made the lessons easier by making easy to remember sing song poems for them to reciteto make it easier forthem to remember the facts and dates on her class.

Hermione was so used to it because she made the same poems for Harry and Ron during O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was sitting in the faculty table waiting for dinner to start when the headmistress stood up to make an announcement.

"Students, I would like to announce we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" she said.

Every student's eyes were flickering around the staff table looking for the new professor to find no one new.

The headmistress continued her speech.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons Professor Malfoy!"

Authors Note:

Hey! Hope you liked it!

Please review!

I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers. You're the only reason why this fic got that far!

I love you all!

I'm sorry my updates will take longer. I just started my school year last Monday and I'm taking classes that are soo hard. I need to take more time to study and I'm only allowed to use the comp during weekends and only if I have to research. I'm sorry. I'll try my best!

Once again, I'm sorry.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione ran out of the grounds.

She hurried off to her home and shut the door quickly behind her.

She held her hand to her heart and began trying to calm her breath.

"He… Can… Not… Be… Here…" she breathed.

He was ruining her new life!

He couldn't do this to her!

What if he came to hurt her! Didn't he know she was there to forget! She couldn't do that with him around her!

She had to get out of there! She had to run.

She ran to her bedroom and began throwing things in her trunk.

Suddenly she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Go away Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Hermione, dear, this is Jade." The voice outside said calmly.

Hermione burned red of embarrassment and opened the door and let the headmistress in.

"Hermione, I think we need a talk." Jade said and went towards the kitchen to prepare tea.

Hermione followed after her.

"What is this with Mr. Malfoy that bothers you so much?"

"I… It's very complicated. I need to get out of here." She told the headmistress.

"Hermione, I am usually one who would not force people into making a decision but I need to tell you. Leaving here will be the worst mistake of your life."

"But I-"

"No buts. You need to stay. Good heavens know how much the children adore you. You are not only running from Mr. Malfoy if you leave. You are leaving the children."

Hermione sighed. Jade was right.

"Now dear, tell me what bothers you so much you would want to quit!"

Hermione sighed and began to explain a very, very long summary of what happened leaving out a lot of details.

Draco POV

When he entered the hall he immediately spotted Hermione.

She looked as if she was on a panic attack.

She stood up and gave him a look of pure sadness and disappointment and ran outside.

The students all looked to him for answers but he said nothing.

He took a bow for them as a few claps were heard and he ran to catch up with Hermione. The headmistress stopped him and said,

"Let me handle it. Go on and address the students. I'll take care of her."

Draco wanted to argue but let it go.

He went over to the faculty table and stood. The hall was immensely quiet.

"Um… Good evening to you all. My name is Draco Malfoy and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He said in a loud clear voice.

After a few moments of silence he coughed and they still kept staring at him.

He smiled a little and a girl suddenly fainted at one of the tables at the back.

A few of her friends carried her out of the hall.

He could hear crickets in his mind.

"Err… I know all of you are quite hungry so without further ado I do ask we start this feast." He ended and he sat down.

Waiters came from behind every doorway and began serving the food to the students and faculty.

He was growing edgier and edgier as the meal came to an end. The headmistress had already joined them shortly after the meal had started.

He leaned closer to the headmistress.

"Um… Jade? How's Hermione?" he asked.

"She will be perfectly fine. She has asked for you not to come at least 25 feet from her and I highly recommend you to follower her instructions. She is a very gifted witch." The headmistress informed him.

Draco sauntered back to his original position and left his food untouched.

He knew that he had to go after her after the meal. He couldn't just leave early on his first day on the job.

As the minutes just passed by he began observing his soon to be students. Most of them didn't seem to care about him and went on with their own little worlds but he noticed a few staring at him with disappointment in their eyes. What did he do to them?

After the meal he stood up and headed to the staff housing. Before he reached the doors though, a large group of students blocked his way.

"Why did Ms. Hermione run when you came in?" One asked in French and since Draco was fluent he was able to understand.

"We have a… history together." He said simply.

"What kind of history?" another asked.

"We… well, used to be in love. I still am actually." He smiled a bit.

The whole group screeched and it was only then that he realized they were all female.

"Why doesn't Ms. Hermione love you anymore?" asked the one in the front who looked to be the leader.

"She doesn't want to. I hurt her too much."

All the girls sighed.

"Why? What did you do? Cheat on her or something?"

"No. I have never cheated on her. We… it's complicated." He finally said.

"Are you sure you still love her?" the leader asked again.

He nodded and the group of students huddled.

"We'll help you!" the leader told him and they all hurried off to the faculty housing.

He just stared and watched as the girls made a beeline towards a house a little bit farther off.

He was kind of well… scared. If Hermione would be so explosive just because he arrived how would she react if he asked the students to help?

He began pacing around a bit.

How would Hermione react? Would she be okay with him being there? Why the hell did he come anyway?

_To get her back._

Great. That voice was back.

_Of course! I was off on a vacation but I'm back! Miss me?_

No. Go back to where you came from.

_I did! And I am home1 I bet you're so happy to hear me again!_

No. Seriously. Go away.

_No can do! I'm going to be here forever!_

God. I better kill myself now.

_No way! Don't kill me! That's a sin!_

Urgh! Just go away.

_Fine. But I'll come back! When you least expect it._

The voice was gone and Draco remembered Hermione. The girls were still in there. Were they dead? No way.

After a couple of minutes he began to relax. He heard nothing of what was going on… but in the other hand… maybe Hermione killed of those girls already! Their blood would be on his hands. No… Hermione wouldn't do that… would she?

He cringed as a scream cam from inside which miraculously, still reached his ears in a very… explosive volume.

"MALFOY!"

Authors Note:

Ha-ha. I just realized that in Bittersweet I actually ended two chapters with Hermione's name being said or shouted. I just wanted Draco to have the same honor! Ha-ha.

I have a feeling the end is near! Sob.

I'm so sorry it's so short but my school year already started and my workload is immense! This is all I could fit into my writing. I'm so sorry!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione sighed as her students knocked on her door.

She opened it and they all came in.

"Hello girls." She greeted half-heartedly.

"Ms. Hermione? Why don't you love Mr. Malfoy anymore?" Daniela asked.

"Um… Girls… I don't think I can talk about this right now." She pleaded.

"Why not?"

Suddenly, another knock came on the door.

She opened it and more students filed in.

"About Mister Malfoy…"

She did not need this right now.

"MALFOY!" she shouted to let Draco know that she was mad… no, she was furious.

She asked all the girls to leave and put on her coat.

They all hurried out. No one was scarier that Hermione was at that exact moment.

She went outside and spotted Draco right in front of her.

"Hermione, I…"

"Inside. Now." She barked.

He obliged and entered Hermione's house.

"Draco! Did I not tell you that we can't be together? What did you get the girls to interfere as well? Why? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just let me live my life? Why must you torment me!" she shouted at him, her tears were hardly hidden anymore.

"I… I'm sorry. But… I still love you. No matter how hard I try, I still love you." He said and began to leave.

"I wont lose you again…" he whispered and disappeared.

Hermione shut the door as hard as she could and lay sobbing on the floor. How could she show him it was over? She just had to let him know.

'_But is that really what you want?_' a small voice in her head said.

'Of course!'

'_I don't think so. I can see right through you. You still love him. You just don't want to hurt yourself! Talk about selfish.'_

'Shut up! All lies!'

'_Sure… keep telling yourself that, honey.'_

'I don't love him. I just like him as a friend but I know he won't agree to that… and…'

'_And because you know you'll end up together again if you become friends… again.'_

'No way! Stay out of my life!'

'_How could i? I am you.'_

The little voice laughed and Hermione sobbed as reality finally hit her.

She still loved him. After all she had gone through with him she still loved him. No matter how crazy it was she did love him. Maybe fate had wanted to split them up. Maybe Blaise was right. We did make our own fate.

Blaise chose his when he agreed to stay friends, Harry and Ginny decided theirs by getting married; Ron made his choice when he finally got the courage to ask Lavender out and Draco… Draco decided his fate when he came there.

She suddenly felt so inadequate. All her friends knew what they wanted in life but her? What _did_ she want? Did she want to stay there until she was as old as McGonagall? Did she really want to be single all her life? No. Somehow she knew she didn't.

She knew she wanted something. Something great. Something she was dead sure of.

But Love wasn't sure. It had twists and turns and it has hardships and pain. No Love goes without suffering. No Love would ever last without tears. With a single sentence love could kill you from the inside. She didn't know what love was. She… finally admitted it. Hermione Granger did not know everything. She was human. She had made mistakes, she was not perfect in anything she thought she was; she was… flawed. Normal.

She hugged herself tightly as a chill ran down her spine. What if that was all that was left to her. She was pushing back true happiness and embracing tears. Why did she do that?

'_It's your pride you prat.'_ The voice returned.

She didn't feel at all like arguing so she sat and listened to all she needed to her… from herself.

'_The only reason you are afraid is because you feel inadequate. You feel as if you may not bring him joy and he would leave you for someone new the second you break. But you're wrong. If he would desert you he could have done that, hours ago. In fact, years ago.'_

She could hear the words yet she couldn't grasp it.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't believe.

She did not believe in destiny but she believed in making her own fate. She was… confused. She did not know what to believe.

She had to sort out all her feelings. She just had to.

But the nerve of him. To ask her students to question her. She did not need all that. If he wanted a talk he should have just asked.

'_But would you have listened to anything he said? Would you have actually given thought of what he would have proposed or said?'_ the voice questioned.

Hermione had to swallow all her pride to answer that question.

No. She wouldn't have thought about it. She wouldn't give him the time of day. She would still be seething.

But if all she was doing right now was that same outcome to what would have happened that what was the difference? He was there for her and she wasn't. He listened to what she had to say and left without anymore word to offend her.

What had she done?

She had pushed away the one man she finally admitted… to still love. She had pushed him away in his most fragile moment. She had denied him of her love.

But what was she to do now? She couldn't just walk up to him and tell him she wanted him back. Her pride could not accept that.

What was wrong with her? She was so proud. How could she be this way?

Love was not proud. It was giving and she had to give him what he deserved.

She had to finally swallow her pride and talk to him. He had swallowed his pride, why couldn't she?

She had always loved the quote that her muggle friend told her…

_The only time you would succeed is when you finally admit you have failed._

She had failed. She had failed in pushing him away, she had failed in trying to run away and she had failed… to stop loving him.

She finally felt free.

It was like she knew her spirits could finally soar. If only she was complete. She felt as if she was a wizard without a wand, a knight with no shield… a woman with no man. She needed him. He was what made her perfect and without him she was just a woman without a cause. She hadn't realized but she was lost without him.

Not that she wouldn't live. No she would but she had nothing to live for. He was that very reason she had been put to this earth. He was… her match. But he needed to hear all this. He deserved it.

She had to… she had to learn to accept her faults and to finally admit her mistakes. Starting with the very first and greatest mistake of all.

Authors Note:

Hey! I hope you like it. It's very confusing. I know. I have no idea what I was thinking writing this. Oh well. Next chapter is going to be extremely… sad. I know. I'm so mean. But it the way it has to be. By the way. I'm not sure but I think next chapter is the last chapter to this wonderful tale of love and sacrifice.

Ciao!

By the way, I would like to thank all who have reviewed this story. The next chapter is dedicated to all of you.

I would like to thank all of you. If it wasn't for you my life would have been hell right now. Please take this moment to applaud yourselves. You have somehow saved my life.

-clap

-

-clap

-

-clap

-

-clap

-

-clap

Okay that's over with. HeheÜ. Have a nice day! (Or night in some cases)

Oh yeah. Announcement! Unless you already know, Harry Potter 6 is coming out so I am so going to be so excited! I'll be right at the front of the line! Whee!

Hope that my momentary relapse was for your enjoyment.

Forever yours,

Sam-derevko


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Draco walked slowly through the snow. His head was down and all who saw him thought, 'hey, that guy must be having a bad day.' If only they knew his story.

He was a man lost in love. A man who gave up everything to be with that one special person that made him complete. If only she made it that simple. You see, his love, was a woman of strong beliefs. She believed in something so great she would not change her mind about it and after he had hurt her immensely she had decided enough was enough.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He was lost.

He didn't know how but he found himself standing in front of his class the next day. His body had been on automatic and had moved without his mind. He had no clue as to what he had been discussing before.

"Where were we?" he asked a girl in the front row.

She shot her hand up eagerly and stood up and flashed a smile.

"Mister Malfoy. We are in chapter 1: the curses used in defensive and offensive techniques and its histories. You were just going through the Patronous spell which you described would ward off Dementors and would save us from their side effects.' She recited.

She had clearly memorized the book.

He couldn't help but remember Hermione. She used to love school so much and studied so hard to keep her grades at the top.

"Yes." He said and smiled at the girl.

"Now has anyone seen a patronous?" he asked the class.

Everyone shook their heads except for one boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded himself of someone he knew.

"Yes? You there." He said gesturing for the boy to stand.

"Yes sir?" the boy asked in a snotty tone.

"Have you seen a patronous?" he asked.

"Only mudbloods and idiots like the rest of the class haven't seen a patronous. I, on the other hand, was smart enough to know what it is and see it before my very eyes demonstrated by a licensed auror." The boy sneered.

Yes, definitely him. That boy was the exact copy of himself in his early Hogwarts years.

Draco just smirked at him and the boy smirked back in return.

"Have you ever performed the Patronous, Mr..?"

"Lois. My name is Parker Lois. And no sir. I was under the impression it was needed of high magical skill that I am not yet privileged to gain since I am still in need of a couple of years in school." He answered in the same snotty voice.

"Well, I have." Draco told the class.

"And… Do any of you know Ms. Hermione Granger?" he asked the class.

Most of them nodded.

"She performed it when she was fifteen. I believe you all know Harry Potter who performed it when he was thirteen." He told the class.

They didn't seem to believe him.

"But sir; wasn't it illegal to teach a student of thirteen the patronous? If not, then why aren't we learning it yet? We are in fifth year." The girl in the front asked.

"It was in special circumstances then." Draco told them.

"Could you please teach us?" a boy in the back asked.

"I will but I need a volunteer…" all hands in the classroom lifted up and Draco looked around.

There was one boy who didn't raise his hand and was slightly cowering under his desk.

"You over there." Draco called the boy.

The boy gulped and stood abruptly resulting to the chair falling to the ground.

"Y-yes s-sir?" he asked nervously.

"What is your name?" Draco asked kindly.

"P-Patrick. P-Patrick S-zSpencer." The boy answered.

"Come up front." He ordered.

The boy did as he was told and stood in front of Draco.

Draco leaned down and whispered something in the boys' ear.

The rest of the class was trying to listen in and were leaning on their desks.

Once he was through, Draco stood up to full height and asked the boy if he was ready.

The boy nodded slightly nervously.

"Go." Draco ordered.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Patrick shouted.

Now this would seem like ordinary spell casting but the thing of it was, Patrick had his eyes closed and showered the whole class in a white mist.

Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahhed'.

"Thank you Patrick." Draco told the boy.

"Now that wasn't a completely accurate Patronous but it is a very good one considering it was his first time." Draco told the class.

Draco positioned himself and raised his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Draco shouted and a white dragon began hovering around the classroom.

Everyone clapped.

"Now that is the patronous." Draco told the class.

Then a bell sounded.

"Okay class, no homework for today but please try the patronous on your own. If you need to know how I performed then ask Mr. Spencer here or consult your book." Draco called after the group.

He then sat down on his desk.

It was to be the weekend the next day and he wanted to do something for Hermione.

He hadn't seen her for more than a day now. He was worried and wanted to see her.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

He looked up.

A woman was standing there.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I sure hope so." She smiled.

"What might be troubling you?" he asked.

"Well, you see I am looking for a mister Malfoy. He is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here." She told him.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He told her.

"Oh! Draco! I didn't recognize you! You look great!" she smiled hugging him.

He tried to peel her away.

"Um… who are you?" he asked her.

"Oh! You don't recognize me! It's me! Millicent!" she told him.

That woman could not be Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode was big boned had a whack of curly reddish brown hair and looked like a huge male drunkard with long hair. She was Pansy's second in command. And if memory served him, she fancied him in their Hogwarts days.

This woman was thin, had blonde hair, and looked Petite. She also looked to be slightly more independent then Millicent.

"You can't be Millicent." He told her.

"But I am!" she giggled. "I got my hair done and finally lost all my baby fat!" she smiled.

"but… you seem so different!" Draco told her.

"Well, I did go to a muggle rehabilitation center. They do all sorts of stupid things in there that made me realize, hey, I can do better then them because of my magic so why would I listen to others like me? I am independent and strong!" she shouted.

To Draco it sounded like she memorized an info packet but you never know.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to say…" she broke off in tears.

Draco went over to her and handed his handkerchief to her.

She took it and blew her nose.

She handed it back to him but he declined and said, "No. You keep it."

"You're so sweet!" she cried.

She smiled up at him but in the back of his mind he was thinking along the lines of 'Why would anyone want that handkerchief after you blew your snot all over it?'

"Now why are you here again?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to say… Oh Draco! I love you!" she screamed and pounced in him.

She placed her cold and slightly run over with snot lips on his.

He tried to push her away but this only made him slip on a misplaced quill of a student and fall with her attacking his lips.

They were in a weird position of Draco lying down on the floor while Millicent was straddling him and attacking his lips. He kept trying to push her but it only looked like he was trying to 'enjoy' her in a better angle.

And what perfect timing.

Hermione had just entered the room.

Authors Note:

I never like Millicent.

Never have and never will. Hope you liked the change of events! More to come soon!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Draco stared at Hermione, momentarily forgetting that there was a woman straddling him and forcibly kissing him.

For a moment it seemed like time stopped and there was nothing between them but time and space… and Millicent.

Hermione looked away from Draco's eyes which immediately broke the moment. She looked over him and saw Millicent.

She smiled at Millicent and looked at Draco.

At a far away distance and from regular eyes it seemed like she was happy and did not at all seem aggravated or distressed. But Draco knew better. There was a small glossiness of her eyes and she seemed to be on the verge of tears when looked up close.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be off now." She excused herself and left the room immediately.

Draco pushed Millicent off with such strength that she was flung of him and hit a desk immediately knocking her out.

Draco stood up and ran after Hermione.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

He saw a flash of robes turn the corner and he ran towards it. Upon reaching the corner he saw her entering a classroom.

He ran towards it and flung the door open.

"Good morning Professor Malfoy!" rang across the room.

Draco looked around and found Hermione in front of the class, apparently, they just started.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy? Did you need anything?" she asked him, taking the extra measure and refusing to look at him.

"Err… No. I'm sorry. Wrong classroom." He said and left.

Draco wanted to punch himself. What was happening? Why did everything have to go all wrong!

But… what was Hermione doing there in the first place?

He suddenly thought of something.

He ran back to the classroom and flung the door open once again.

"You know what Draco? The first time was okay but the second time? Really. What do you need?" Hermione asked while fixedly turning her back to him and writing notes on the board for her class.

"I need to speak with you." He said.

The whole class was now staring back and forth at the two professors.

"Not now Malfoy. I have a class to teach and according to the timetables of Gryffindor, you have one waiting yourself." She said coolly.

Draco wanted to say something more but decided against it. He apologized for his interruption and left the room.

He entered his classroom and saw that the Gryffindor first years were all congregating at the back wall of his classroom.

"Move." He barked and they separated.

Draco saw what they were staring at.

Millicent. She was unconscious.

That's why he had a nagging feeling that he forgot something.

He quickly performed the 'enervate' charm and she woke up.

He led her out and closed the door after them.

"Look Millicent, I know that you like me but unfortunately, I can not reciprocate your feelings. I… Love someone else." He told her.

She seemed to just stare at him as if he was mad.

"You're breaking up with me? But… we have only been together for…" she checked her watch. "10 minutes!"

"Actually, we were never together. You were attacking me and I tried to push you away?" he told her.

She sighed and held her head high. "Oh well. You're not worthy of me anyway. Daddy says you would go down **ONE** day and Draco, your last 26 hours has come!"

"Um… Millicent? A day is actually 24 hours. Not 26." He corrected her.

"Really? ... Wait… your just trying to confuse me! And I almost fell for it! Good day mister Malfoy." She spat angrily and stalked away.

Draco sighed and headed back to his classroom to teach the first years.

At the end of the day, Draco was actually starting to feel better. Maybe teaching wasn't so bad. A female student went up to him and thanked him for teaching her.

"Thank you. I never knew I could do that! I was always a klutz in this subject. Thank you." She smiled.

Draco felt good inside. Like he was actually _doing_ some good.

He couldn't stop thinking of Hermione though. What was going through her mind then? Was she thinking of leaving again? What should he do?

It was already past midnight, the time Draco was able to return to his home on the grounds.

He stared at the fireplace and thought about his predicament.

Suddenly, the flames turned green and there was a whoosh of cloaks.

"Hey Draco. What's up? It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen you." Blaise greeted.

"Hey." Draco said tiredly.

"What's up with you? Did something happen…_again?" _Blaise asked.

"Well… sort of." Draco admitted.

"Tell your old buddy Blaise all about it." Blaise sat down by the armchair next to Draco.

Draco sighed and began his story. Starting with the first day he arrived.

A few hours later…

"So what should I do now?" Draco asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Blaise smirked at his friend.

"Of course I am! If I wasn't then I wouldn't have asked it at all!" Draco said loudly.

"Whoa. Take a deep breath Draco." Blaise laughed.

Draco took a deep breath and instantly his frustration with his friend sort of… lapsed.

"Well, isn't it obvious what you should do?" Blaise asked.

"What _should_ I do?" Draco asked desperately.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Love blinds right? Well okay. You should make a big grand gesture." Blaise smiled.

"A grand gesture?" he asked Blaise.

"Yeah. Like show her you're not going anywhere. Sounds to me she's afraid you'll leave her again. You bloody ass didn't hear the prophecy completely. That's why you left her at the end of the war and that's when she was hurt the most. And then you ditched her when _she_ found out about the prophecy so she thought you didn't love her. Now she leaves, you follow and she doesn't want to get hurt again. Draco, face it. She's too hurt to see anything good right now that involves you. You have got to show here you're staying. And as of the Millicent thing? That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard." Blaise laughed.

"It's not funny! When Hermione walked in she looked sad. I think she was jealous." Draco admitted.

"Whoa. Slow down there. Do not assume anything. It will only be your doom. Now forget about your stupid thing with Millicent and if Hermione wants to know she'll ask. Just give her time to gather her courage. It won't be long with her Gryffindor Heart and all. Now when she does ask, and then do the grand gesture so she would be sort of a little happy when you do something nice. You know, so she won't kill you." Blaise laughed.

Draco thought about it.

'Something for Hermione… Something that will tell her I'm here to stay… A grand gesture…'

Hermione POV

She was pushing back her tears.

How could Draco do that? Right after he told her he loved her? What was going on with Draco?

If only… She could have responded earlier. Maybe she would be able to stop him from replacing her.

Suddenly, someone knocked outside her classroom door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Is this the classroom of a Ms. Hermione Granger?" an unknown voice had replied back.

She became curious and went to open the door.

"Blaise!" she smiled.

She hugged him.

"What's been happening in the outside world?" she smiled.

They parted and he began telling her all about her friends and her family.

"Well, as far as I know, you parents are doing fine. Harry and Ginny are already about six months pregnant and Lavender and Ron are going out, and-" he cut himself off and she could see a blush coming on.

"What else?" she prodded.

"N-Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything more. That's it!" his cheeks burned red now.

"Uh huh. And since when have you ever been a good liar?" she smiled.

"Never." He shook his head in defeat.

"So c'mon. Spill."

"Iamdatingsomeonenew."

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." She laughed.

"I'm dating someone new." He blushed.

"Really! Who? Congratulations!" she hugged him once more.

"It's Pansy." He admitted.

"Pansy! Really?" she said surprised.

"Yeah… We kind of went out for a couple of lunches… you know discussing.. Well… We were talking about something that actually doesn't involve us in any way, but well… I grew to like her…"

"So… when did you ask her out!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Well… We were sort of sitting in front of the fireplace when suddenly… I dunno… she kind of fell asleep? And well… I just… caught myself staring at her and… I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life." He smiled.

Hermione suddenly frowned.

"What? Did I say anything?" Blaise asked suddenly concerned.

"No… It's just that… I… well, you just… well, you kind of reminded me of something that happened to me before…" she trailed off…

She remembered the man who carried her to her room so long ago. Somehow she knew it was Draco. Deep in her heart, he was the one. But why did her have to ruin it!

"You just remembered Draco didn't you?" Blaise asked smugly. He was just glad the spotlight had turned it sights on someone else.

"Yeah." Hermione admitted.

"So why don't you tell your old buddy Blaise all about it?" he smiled.

"Well… Fine. But do not repeat anything I tell you, got it?" she threatened.

"Got it. I will tell every soul in the world." He looked at her sincerely.

"WHAT! I'LL CURSE YOU TO OBLIVION!" she half shouted… okay… maybe shouted.

"Just joking Hermione. Take a breather." He laughed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just… I just… well, it's been a very hectic year." She smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. Now, tell your old buddy Blaise about it."

"You do know we are not 'Old buddies'. We just met a little over a year ago." She told him.

"Well, yeah. It's just a saying. Anyway, Spill."

"Well…"

After a few hours ranting, Hermione finally finished her story.

"Uh huh." Blaise sighed.

"What do you mean, 'Uh huh'? I just spilled out my guts to you!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Yeah! I know! You have GOT to learn to relax." He laughed.

"So… what do you think of what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Do you want me to lie?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, remember when you told him he was being selfish?"

"Yeah."

"You were kind of being the selfish one."

"WHAT!"

"You asked me not to lie."

"I know. But, what!"

"It just seems to me that _you_ didn't want to get hurt. _YOU_ didn't want to stay with him. It was _YOU_ who broke up with him because _YOU_ couldn't take it anymore." Blaise said truthfully.

"But…"

"Do you think otherwise?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean-"

"Think about it Hermione."

"But-"

"Think about it."

Hermione remained silent.

"You're right." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You're right."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? All you have to do now is-"

"What?" Hermione interrupted. "Tell Draco? No way! Besides, he's forgotten all about me now. Not with… that woman he was with." She said hotly.

"Wait… Are you… Jealous?"

"No way!"

"I can hear a lot of denials coming from you Hermione."

"But! Fine. I'm Jealous okay! I am over the top Jealous of that woman he was with! I was coming to tell him I still loved him and I was sorry but no! _She_ had to be there." She cried, the tears finally coming out.

"Hermione… Ssh… It's okay. Just let it all out." He said coming over and comforting her.

"But… he… it's… just… so… hard!" she cried.

"I know. I know."

"But… what now? I can't hide forever!"

"No. You can't."

"Than what do I do?"

"Well, first of all, the Hermione Granger I know wouldn't want to get told what to do by me. Second, listen to your heart Hermione. It doesn't matter what happens. At least you know you tried. You can't keep living your life knowing you didn't even try."

"I know."

"Then you do know what you're supposed to do now right?"

"Talk to Draco."

"You've got it."

Blaise said his good-bye's and left Hermione.

She was so nervous. She would definitely talk to Draco about everything.

She went to bed that night with nothing but Great expectations and beautiful dreams of what could happen the next day.

She awoke to a perfect day.

The birds were singing, the temperature was a little more like home and she could feel a rush of energy in every fingertip.

She quickly got ready. She had to find him.

She quickly put on her cloak and headed towards the school.

She rushed to his classroom. It was the first day of break. All the students were sent home for a special family holiday.

She knocked on his door.

There wasn't any answer.

"Hello? Draco?" she called and opened the door slowly.

And as suddenly as lightning strikes land, he was right there. Inches away form her.

It was as if the birds stopped singing, the bee's stopped buzzing and everything was watching… waiting for what would happen next… when…

Authors Note:

Ha-ha! Such a cliff hanger! Just kidding. On with the story!

Continuation…

Draco kissed Hermione. She was filled with happiness but before she could respond…

He broke away.

"I am so sorry…"

"No it-"

"I'm… urgh.. it should have never happened!" Draco told himself more than Hermione.

"What!"

"it was a mistake." He said mumbling to himself.

Hermione noticed he wasn't even looking at her and it only hurt her even more.

She turned around as fast as she could and left. She looked back and saw that Draco was still talking to himself. He didn't even notice her leave!

She looked at him one last time with watery eyes.

Authors Note:

I know. Another stupid bump in the way for them to be together. Why did Draco do it! Why!

Oh well. Better read the next chapter. It will be sure to be… well, ill do my best!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hermione ran all the way to her house not even bothering to go to class that day. She cried and cried. She had to get out of there.

She wrote two letters: One for Headmistress Jade and one for Draco, I mean, Malfoy.

She took one last look at the house she had called home and a final look at the school then went on her way. She was not looking back. This was the end.

Draco POV

He kept mumbling to himself.

"Um… Professor Malfoy?" one of his students started waving her hands in front of his face.

"Oh! Right! Err… turn your books to page 89…"

At dinner…

The whole hall was noisy and the students were laughing and talking amongst themselves. The staff however was all silent. Draco didn't know why either. There was a looming feeling that he should stay silent.

The headmistress stood up and silence controlled the whole hall.

"Students and staff, I… I regretfully inform you, that one of our beloved Professors… have left us today. She… she told me to tell you all that she loved you and she didn't want to leave all of you."

The hall was now awaiting every single word the Headmistress was saying. Some of them were close to tears.

"Let us all hope that Ms. Hermione Granger will have a happy and peaceful life." The headmistress ended.

The whole hall broke off in screams, cries and rage. They wanted to know why.

The headmistress was wiping her tears. She approached Draco.

He sat there stunned.

She handed him a letter.

"She… she told me to give this to you." The headmistress said and left the hall.

He opened the letter and read Hermione's words.

As soon as he finished he bolted right out of the room.

She is not going away. No way. Not again.

He apparated to so many places and he even apparated to Potter's house again. It was no use.

He apparated to the last spot he did not check: The place where the final battle had taken place.

He walked around the graveyard. It was now covered in green grass and returned to its splendor even with the tombstones plopped up on its surface.

He continued walking until he spotted the sunset on a nearby cliff.

He heard a distinct pop and ran there. Maybe… just maybe… she was there.

He heard something hit the rocks at the bottom of the cliff and he ran faster. No… it cannot happen. He will not let it happen.

He was so far away! He didn't know if he can reach her in time. There was a gentle gush of wind that blew and he finally got there… But she wasn't there.

He walked up to the very edge not wanting to see what was at the jagged bottom. He was afraid. What if she jumped?

He walked a little closer and saw something hanging on a root dangling out of the rock and soil; A necklace.

He kneeled down and picked it up.

He stared it in sadness. It was the blue silver necklace he gave her. He reread the words he had magically placed inside of the diamond… the words he could never utter to her again… **_'I will love you forever.'_**

Hermione POV

She was almost there; at the very edge of a fifty foot cliff. She stared at the Horizon.

The sun was beating down and the water seemed cold to her. The seagulls were flying around the sea looking for the last catch before they retired for the day.

What was she doing? Was this truly the end?

She took one more step and a rock fell to the bottom. It broke off on the jagged rocks below.

Her heart was pounding so hard.

Her head made a decision.

"This is the end." She told herself as she held on to something around her neck.

She pulled it off and stared at it for a second, then threw to the ground and walked away.

The wind crept slowly and picked up the small necklace. It carried it just to the edge of the cliff and let go.

She turned around just to take one last look but it was gone.

"I guess there isn't any left to go back to." She told herself and walked away.

Draco POV

He cried. It had been a while since he had cried his eyes out like that. He felt childish. Yet he felt that he needed it. He wiped away his tears and got up. He apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Pansy was there with Blaise.

"Draco! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to get Hermione back?" Pansy asked.

"She… she's dead." He told them and walked away. He needed to be alone.

"Wait! Whoa. Stop. What did you say?" Blaise asked him and blocked the door.

"She's dead Okay! She jumped off a cliff near the graveyard because of me! I'm sorry if I didn't want to say it more clearly!" Draco shouted.

He glared at them and blasted the door open.

He went over to Marco's room.

Little Marco was there drawing on the floor.

"Hey Marco." He said gravely.

Marco looked up with a sad smile on his face.

"You know she's gone too?" Draco asked.

He shook his head.

"My-own-knee here!" Marco smiled and showed Draco what he was drawing. It was Marco and Hermione playing with some jackstones.

"She was here? When?" Draco asked.

Marco laughed then pointed to his balcony.

Draco got up and looked out. There was no one there.

He shook his head. He should stop doing this. She was gone. He had to accept that.

He ruffled Marco's hair and sauntered into his room.

Hermione POV

She apparated into Malfoy Manor. She had to say good bye to Marco. That little guy really got to her. She tiptoed into Marco's room.

The small chilled smiled when she appeared. He hugged her knees and showed her the new words he learned. She was so touched when he tried to learn her name.

"Err-pi-lo-k-k-ee!" he squealed.

She laughed.

"No. It's Her-my-own-knee." Hermione instructed. She saw as his eyes followed her mouth movements and he tried to copy them.

"My-own-knee!" he squealed in triumph.

"That's good enough." She laughed.

She conjured up some jackstones and began teaching the small child one of her favorite games. Marco was a very fast learner.

She saw him staring outside his balcony.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He drew a broomstick on a piece of paper.

"Your broomstick is outside?" she asked.

He nodded.

She smiled and left the room. She looked around and saw the small broomstick hovering a little above the roof.

She climbed up and reached out for it. She heard the door to the balcony open a little bit. She ignored it and continued; when she finally got the broomstick she jumped down onto the balcony once more and entered Marco's room.

She handed him his broomstick and ruffled his hair a little bit.

"I have to go now. Okay? I don't know if I'll see you again so I guess this is goodbye." She said and wiped a small tear from her eye.

Marco sighed and shook his head. Hermione walked out of the room and disapparated.

Draco POV

He sauntered into the room and read the letter Hermione had written him for the last time. He read it for the umpteenth time.

Draco Malfoy,

It's over. Don't follow me. This is the end. I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore. I just want you to know that I really did love you. I didn't fake anything, I didn't lie, I didn't cheat I just want you to also realize that I am selfish. I know it's not truly fair of what I made you do before. I thought about it and your right. I was selfish that night wasn't i? I don't deserve to love.

I just wanted you to know that kiss we shared for the last time meant something to me. I thought it meant something to you too but I guess I was wrong. I just wanted to say I am sorry. Forget me. I'll make it easier for you.

I know this will sound too mean or unfair but I want to tell you what you told me last year.

Goodbye.

He couldn't believe she was really gone. No more turning back. Was this what it felt for her when he said goodbye? No. His goodbye was crueler. At least she had an explanation. He didn't. He left her there. No reason, no other words except goodbye.

He didn't deserve to live. He was an evil man. He needed to die. He needed to be with her. Even just in death.

He got up, his mind made up. He apparated.

Hermione POV

She sighed as she apparated back to the cliff. She just couldn't leave it yet. Not yet.

She got down on her knees and started searching for her necklace.

"It has to be here." She told herself as her tears flowed down. "I just left it here a couple of hours ago!"

She kept searching. Even tried to do the Alohomora spell. Nothing happened. She dropped down on her knees and cried.

The she heard a noise.

"That's it world! I don't deserve you!" a man shouted. She looked up. There was a man wearing black drinking from a large bottle of firewhisky. He looked drunk.

He tripped over a rock. "Ha-ha!"

She watched as the man started to walk towards the edge.

"Goodbye cruel, cruel, world!" The man shouted.

Hermione only had a second to get up and ran after him.

"No!"

The man faced her then tripped, going over the edge. Only one name entered her mind.

_Draco_

Authors Note:

Okay, I am so very sorry. I have let you all down and now I am submitting a sucky chapter. My life is on a stupid fritz and I guess I am now obsessed with something other than my favorite couple DH. My best friend moved away and the thing that linked us was this anime show so I guess I sort of held on to it so that there was this bridge between us. Something I knew wouldn't crumble as long as I held on to it. We emailed and I even wrote stories about it with her. So, I am so sorry for letting this story go. I am back now and I just hope that this apology is good enough. I am going to do my best to end this story with a bang so, I am sorry but I have to ask you all to wait again for the final chapter to my first ever story.

You guys really are what kept me alive for some part of my life and I just want you all to know that. I am very sorry.

I hope you review me even though I know I don't deserve it. I hope this chapter is good enough for you and I hope the next one will also make an effect towards you. Please read and review. Any comments, suggestions and in this case, I will accept violent reactions; will help me with the next chapter.

-sam-derevko


	27. Chapter 26 THE END

Chapter 26

A week had passed.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden death of the once hated, once despised then loved Draco Malfoy. He had died out of love, spite and regret. But no one regretted more than… well… the person he affected the most.

She looked at the crowd before her, all in robes of black, and let a single tear escape her. She quickly wiped it away and cleared her throat.

"Draco Malfoy-"She paused and looked at the crowd once again to see most of them were staring at her and whispering to the person beside them.

She knew they blamed her. Everyone knew.

"He was the most despicable, conniving, backstabbing hypocrite that I ever had the misfortune to meet." She told them all with a defiant look in her eyes. "He hurt me more than anyone I ever knew. If you asked me about how I would feel if he died about two years ago, I would have said that I was glad that he has gone."

A lot of the people gasped. More of them glared and some even shouted for her to go home.

"But he changed." She continued. "He took all those of his bad traits I told you and turned them good. Truth be told, he saved us all."

She looked at Harry who nodded to her, knowing what she was about to say.

"Draco Malfoy saved Harry Potter last year in the final battle. Without him, the light would have never won against V-V-Voldemort." She sighed. "He… protected the one he hated most so that the rest of us can have a future. He even protected me when I was facing the killing curse." A lot of the people gasped.

"He died then and I felt inexplicable pain. I do not know how exactly I was able to save him but I did. I would give anything to be able to do it again for him now… but I can't." She was crying now. "I can't… I just can't… I tried and I cannot remember why my powers won't work anymore… I tried but… he won't wake up… he just wouldn't wake up!" she shouted now.

"He just won't!"

Harry was also holding back tears and he stood up so that he could let Hermione sit down. But she pushed him away.

"No Harry. I have to do this…. For him."

Harry nodded.

"The last thing I told him before he died was… goodbye." She cried into the crowd. "Ironic isn't it? I bet a lot of you would have loved to be able to say good bye to him… and I was able to. Except… my goodbye was what made him go away. I am sorry."

"I am now going to announce to you all what made him go away. It was because I couldn't, and wouldn't say these three words to him after we left Hogwarts… I would say over and over again to him in my mind these three words… yet I couldn't bring it to tell him myself. I have been through a very rough year and he had been there making it tougher and tougher. At times I wanted to disappear and other times I wanted him to disappear… now I regret all of this. I REGRET IT! DO YOU HEAR ME, DRACO? I REGRET IT!" she shouted into the sky.

"I regret it… not saying… I love you." She cried and fell down on her knees.

Most of the crowd was crying.

Hermione looked at the crowd and wiped her tears.

She looked at Draco's lifeless body and stared at it…

"goodbye." She whispered.

She felt faint.

She looked up to the sky and saw a familiar smirking face.

"Hermione? Hermione?" a worried voice started speaking…

He smirked at her and opened his mouth. She couldn't hear him. She had to hear him! She strained her ears yet no words were heard from him.

"Hermione!" Harry said now shaking her yet she didn't notice. She stared at him as he continued to tease her, knowing she couldn't hear him.

Everything began growing dark. Harry's face was becoming blurry.

She was smiling.

Harry was getting frightened and quickly conjured up a stretcher.

"_Draco."_ Was all she whispered.

She was gone.

_Ten years later…_

"Marco!" Hermione laughed as the teenage boy smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry?" he smiled.

"Oh, alright. But if your uncle Draco was here, you wouldn't get off as easy." She smiled.

The boy's smile turned into a frown at once.

"I still can't remember him, aunt Hermione." He cried. "I know he left me in your care and that he loved me but I was so young. I don't remember him. Monty does though. I wish I could to."

"Monty only remembers because of the accident he had when he was a kid." Hermione shook her head.

"I know. But still. It's hard for me. People come up to me and tell me I look exactly like him and even act like him sometimes and I wouldn't know since I don't even remember meeting him." The teenage cried.

Hermione had a tear in her eyes. Marco did look incredibly like Draco. He had the same silvery blonde hair, the same facial shape. He even _sounded_ like Draco sometimes. He had gotten so much from his uncle… I mean, brother, and he didn't know it. He must have felt awful. But there was something Marco didn't get from Draco. His eyes. Marco's was bluer than it was silver. Draco's eyes were one of a kind. She used to think his and Marco's were the same but now she spotted the differences.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at Marco. "When will you go back to Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"The day after tomorrow. Professor Potter gave me an extra week so I can visit Uncle Draco on his death day."

"It's been ten years already and I still can't believe it." Hermione smiled.

"Is it true? What Professor Potter told me about you?" Marco asked suddenly.

"What did he say?"

"That you saw and even spoke to Uncle Draco after he died."

"You can say that." She smiled a very small and sad smile.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

_**Flashback**_

_Three months after Draco's funeral…_

"Hermione." Draco laughed.

"Just because your making fun of me doesn't mean I'm having fun." She pouted.

"You know you have to go soon." He said, his face suddenly completely serious.

"No. I want to stay with you." She smiled at him.

He smiled grimly at her.

"But I'm not really here Hermione. When will you accept that?" he asked her.

She turned away from him and whispered, "When it's not true."

"It can never be that way Hermione."

"Then why did I go through all of that then?" she shouted at him.

"Because you were so desperate to see me." He smirked.

"I was. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Hermione. I don't blame you."

"But I still feel so guilty! I should have been in your place!" she cried.

"What? You mean drunk and accidentally slipping over a cliff?" Draco asked laughing at himself. "I thought I would go with a little more flair." He laughed.

"It's nothing to laugh about Draco."

"I know. But I had to make you stop crying." He smiled at her.

She smiled at him.

"You have to go Hermione." He told her.

"No. I won't you can't make me." She pouted again.

"Actually, I can." He told her getting up and suddenly walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm moving Hermione. Please don't make me come down again." He pleaded as he was slowly disappearing from her sight.

"Don't leave!"

"I have to. I want to." He told her as even his voice sounded so distant.

"You don't!"

"I do Hermione. I want to fly. I want to leave. But that doesn't mean I am leaving you. We will see each other again… just wait."

Hermione cried.

"Can you do me a favor Hermione?" he asked as all she could make out now was his hair and eyes.

"Of course!" she cried.

"Take care of Marco for me. Don't let him stray. Bring him up to be a good kid. I know you can do it." He smiled.

"I'll raise him to be just like you!" she shouted.

"Well, don't let him be _exactly_ like me… he might fall in love with you…" he laughed. "Just raise him to be more like you… that way, I would love the both of you like wife and son…" he said smiling. "If only we were able to do that when we were together." He said grimly.

Hermione cried. It was all her fault.

"Oh, and Hermione? One more thing." He told her as he only had his back to her.

She looked up as he turned to look at her for the last time.

"Yes?"

"Remember me."

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Wait not for the memory…_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standing on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how I feel so much_

_But cannot say a word_

_Though we are screaming inside, oh_

_Counting hurt_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Wait not for the memories…_

_I'm so afraid to love you_

_But more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once I was in darkness but keeping it inside_

_You gave me everything you had_

_Oh, you gave me light_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Wait not for the memories…_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Wait not for the memories…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So… how did you speak with him?" Marco asked nervously as he watched his aunt crying.

"Harry didn't tell you huh?" she asked him through the tears. She was smiling slightly.

Marco shook his head. His defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and head of house did not tell him.

"I was in a coma Marco. I was in a coma for three months." She smiled.

Marco stared at his aunt. She was so hurt of losing Uncle Draco that she went into a coma for three months calling out to him?

"I miss him Marco." Hermione confided. "I haven't spoken to him ever since."

"But you were able to do the two things he told you to. You remembered him and you raised me the best you can." Marco smiled.

"Thank you Marco." She smiled. "You've grown up so much. And to think you're going to be legal in about a year or two."

"I'm already old enough to take care of myself Aunt Hermione."

"I know."

Hermione smiled and retired to her room.

She still loved Draco and would never love any man as much as she loved him. He didn't care about his explanation on why he told her the kiss was a mistake. She just wanted him back.

She changed into her night gown and lay down to sleep.

"Hermione…" a voice smiled.

She opened her eyes and gasped. There he was. Sitting down on her bed, wearing all white.

"What are you doing here?" she cried hugging him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He smiled.

"Are you going to leave again?" she asked pulling away from him.

He nodded.

She sighed, understanding. They were now worlds apart. She couldn't do anything about it.

"You look different." He smiled at her.

"Ten years does things to you." She said hiding her face since she now had wrinkles and blemishes.

He laughed and pulled the arm covering her face. "You look beautiful."

The clock stroked twelve.

"I guess it's time for you to go?" she asked sad.

He nodded sadly. Then he smiled. He extended his hand towards her.

"Come with me." He said.

"I can't." she cried.

"You can." He smiled. "Just take my hand. I'll take you there."

She smiled.

"Let's go."

"Whatever you do, don't let go." He smiled.

"Who are you now? Peter Pan?"

"Well, I didn't grow up." He smirked.

"No, you didn't." she smiled.

He smiled at her then wings grew from his back. He flew at incredible speed and Hermione felt her body slip away. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked down. She was turning younger. She was nineteen again. She smiled at Draco.

She saw her older body in her bed looking fast asleep.

"Thank you." Draco said interrupting her thoughts.

"For what?"

"For remembering me… and for raising Marco. He turned out great."

"He did."

He suddenly put his hands over her eyes.

"Ssshhh." He told her.

When he finally let her open her eyes she smiled.

_Love is a very unusual thing. You look for it, then you find it, sometimes you loose it only to find the craving to search once again. Then when you find it again, it is hard to let go even if the love was never really lost. Pain and heartache are alike yet different. They are both factors of misconception, fate and distrust._

_The world is your enemy, fight for your love since when one does not it is like throwing it over a cliff to find you need it once again. We live in regret and heartache once the love that lasted is finally ended with a death… yet it didn't really finish for it is alive in both their hearts even if the others' isn't beating. She learned that._

_But sometimes, love gives you another chance at it. You get and fall another time, and sometimes it involves the same man. Yet he fell for her as well only he never got up. She regretted it. Now love is giving her another chance. This time it is sweeter but each time it also gets more and more painful._

_Love will give a second chance at the second time around… and if you're lucky, you will have a third, fourth and even fifth chance. For love is eternal, love is forever, all you need is to realize this before your luck runs out._

The young writer stared at the sequel she was writing from her first book. She had sadly made her characters die… but she had no more room to put them. They were in a doomed world. Her story was finished. She was sad to see it finally end.

Hermione sighed at her last sentence. Oh how she wished she had realized this as well.

"Hermione!" a man's voice had called.

"Yes?"

"Marco and Monty are back from Hogwarts! Marco has officially entered second year!" her husband smiled.

"And Monty is officially an adult." She reminded him.

"He has grown so much! Already the body and mind of a seventeen year old! Even though he is officially twelve." He laughed.

"And whose fault is that, dear husband?" she joked.

"Mine, dear. Mine."

The two lovers looked into each others eyes and smiled. They were together.

"Are you done writing that book of yours, Hermione?" Draco Malfoy, husband of Hermione Malfoy, asked.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"So… did Draco and Hermione end up together?" he asked her smiling slightly at her very… uncreative use of their names.

"Yes… but in death." She said sadly. "She didn't use her second chance at love."

"Well, Hermione, good thing we did." He smiled at her.

"So… is this the end? For us, I mean. Is this where _our_ story ends?" she asked him.

He smiled. "No. We have a whole new story to write… the story of the rest of our lives."

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_But the rest is still unwritten_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Authors Note:

Finally. It's done. I am so sad to see it go. This was my first fic... well the sequel of my first fic and im so sad to see it go... its like finally finishing something ive been working on all my life... im not too sure about the ending when i was writing it and heck, im not even sure of it now that i uploaded it but this was the ending i was thinking of when i first finished 'Bitter Sweet Symphony.' I'm not sure if this is good enough for all of you or if its satisfactory but this is how i choose to end the story that has been playing in the back of my mind for more than a year now and i only have one thing to say to all of you and the heroins of my story: I LOVE YOU ALL!

If you don't understand what happened Please read.

Hermione was a writer who created the whole story of Bitter Sweet Symphony and Second Time Around. She is actually now married to Draco Malfoy and Marco and Monty are their children. Monty, really being put into the aging potion Draco Malfoy was making. Draco and Hermione married right after Hogwarts. Everything else was just in Hermione's novel.

Oh yeah! I have a mistake I am countlessly reminded of about Severus Snape! Sorry guys! Error on Draco making the potion for him! He's dead! Bwahahaha!

Please review! ;)

If you still have any questions on how it ended, please review!


End file.
